L fell from grace
by xXxUSAGIxXx
Summary: Hi my name is Layla, I'm an orphane that's house got burned down and ended up at another orphanage called Wammy's. This is a story of L and Layla and on how they became friends, lost each other and found them selfs again. Leads up to how thee L, fell from grace. Rating mite go up, Just a heads up.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to the rain beating against the galss was probably the only way that I liked to be woken up. Hearing yelling coming from down the hallway, I made my way down it and opened the door.

Opening the door to the Interpol yelling was not what I was expecting, but seeing L fall out of his chair and landing on his back was the last thing I thought I would see.

Running over and sliding on my knees to come to a stop beside L, I held him in my arms as he spoke his last words "Help them win this game" Was the last thing he said.

Laying him down gently on the floor, I walked to my room, packed my bag and was heading for England.

This is the story on how L fell from grace.

* * *

Hi my name is Layla and this is my story...for now.

My name is Layla, I'm 12 years of age, 4 foot 10 inch. tall and have platinum blonde hair with silvery blue eyes.

I live in an orphanage, least to say it is nothing more than a roof over my head. We get fed twice a day and is forced to clean the whole orphanage 4 times a week.

The care taker is a full-figured (fat) women who like to be in control. Me, living with eight other children, There ages range from 4 to 12, I take care of the 4-year-old.

She knew when to speak and when to be quiet as not to get in trouble. It's beyond me as to why this place hasn't been shut down already. It's old and smells like mold.

Do you ever have one of those days when you wake up and hate the world you live in? Well, I do and today is one of those days. I was being shook awake by someone.

Me, finally opening my eyes, see that It was Matrone, the little girl I look after. "Layla the orphanage is on fire" She said to me. I got up, put my shoes on and ran to the door.

Me not thinking, from just waking up, opened the door and created a draft, bringing the fire even more to life then it already was.

I throw my arms in front of me, to keep the flames from kissing my face. Kicking the door shut with my foot, stumbling backwards.

I turned to the children and asked "Where is everyone else?" They all 4 ran to the window and pointed out it. I walked over to the window and looked down.

Seeing the rest of the children and the Care taker herself looking up at me with a smile. I reached over to my bed and grabbed my pillow.

Placing it at the bottom of the window, I kicked until the glass broke. sliding the pillow up the other sides to remove the rest of the glass.

Looking at the first child I said 'you first'. Reaching down to pick him up and placing him out the window. I did this with the other 3 children.

After they were all out, I crawled out the window. Now looking out into the yard, more people showed up to watch the scene un-fold in front of them.

"HELP ME!" I yeled at them. A few men and a women ran forward to help. I Turned to the children and said "I'm going to lower you down to the people below to cath you"

3 of them nodded and the last 1 just looked at me. "Aiden, you first" The boy stepped in front of me and I lowered him down "GOT HIM!" A man yell up at me.

Now for the last three girls. "Sasha, you next" She walked up to me, holding on to her pink bunny for dear life "It'll be ok" I told her as I lowered her down.

I waved for hanah and she came to me. I toward her down and let her go, the man who was to catch her was a little short, but I'm glad he help none the less.

"Matrone, come on" _'BOOM'_ The door that led into the room busted open and flames were crawling inside. Matrone was pushed forward cause of the bast.

I leapt towards her and caught her before she could fall off the roof. The bottom half of her was hanging off, while I held on to her hands to keep her upper half on the roof.

"LET GO, I GOT HER!" I released her into the waiting arms of the woman below. I stood up seeing the men that caught the children run up to me "Come on you're the last on"

The short man side. Getting ready to sit on the roof to lower myself down, fell threw the roof. It was burning in here like the fires of a thousand suns. What was I to do now?

It was really difficult to breathe. Flames were hugging every wall as to become one with them. Making my way as best as I could to the Care takers room.

Grabbed the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around me, making sure to cover my face. It was easier to breathe, now to find a way out of here.

I could hear screaming coming from outside, mostly from the children. I walked in the directions of the stairs and saw that the fire was already eating it.

Making my way to the other end of the house and fining a window. Looking out it, now coming to realise I was looking at the back yard.

No one was out here, they were all up front. Rolling the end of the blanket into my right hand, punched the window over and over again till it broke.

It finally broke after the glass has shredded the blanket that was supposed to save my hand from being sliced up, it did, but just barely.

There was nothing to land on out the window. So, I did the next thing I could think of, I took the blanket off and laid it on the window seal.

Crawling out the window and lowering my self to where my arms were fully extended, I counted to three and let go.

Falling wasn't that bad, it was the sudden stop that I was afraid of. Landing on my feet and rolling down the little hill. I finally stopped rolling when I rolled into the streets.

Cars swerved and beeped their horns at me. Standing up, I made my way to the side-walk and laid down on it. I could still hear the screams and cry's of the children.

"Miss, are you alright?" Opening my eyes, I see and older gentlemen, looking at me with concern in his eyes. "No sir, I do believe I might have broken something, jumping out of a window"

He looked shocked as I told him this "Child, why would you jump out of a window?" I stood up, but just barely

"I jumped out of the window sir, because I did not want to be burned by a fire" I pointed in the direction of the orphanage that was now consumed by the fire.

He looked to where I was pointing to and back at me "I will take you back there, The owner will be glad to know that you are safe" I shook my head at him

"No sir, you see, the owner was the one who set the fire. From what I have gathered, she wanted the insurance, for money to live off of till the end of her life"

The old man looked at me with something that I could not place "Well then Miss, would you like to live with me at me orphanage?" What he said shocked me.

But I was felling happy that this man would take me in like this "Yes please, that would be wonderful" He smiled down at me and led me to a car that was park by the curb.

"By the way Miss, my name is Wammy, but you can call me Watari" He opened the door as he said this, "Nice to make you're acquaintance, my name is Layla" I replied to him.

Stepping inside the car I saw a boy around the same age as I, "Miss Layla, this is L, he is one of the children that lives at the orphanage" Mister Watari said.

Mister Watari started the car and drove off, I slid over to be closer to the window and saw the scene off the children crying and firemen trying to put out the fire.

After we passed the burning orphanage, I slid back over in the center of the seat and introduced myself to L "Hello L, my name is Layla, it is a pleasure to meet you"

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Games

**This is my third story that I'm writing. The other two are a Death note and a D. gray men. If there is one thing I love, that is reviews. Reviews help me write my storys, they keep me in line and tell me what more you would like to see or what you would like to happen, they also tell me if I'm doing a good/great job to keep moving along with my story. So please, even if you don't end up fav. or fallowing it, let me know your thoughts. Now, enough of me, lets get on with what you came here to do and that is to read.**

* * *

The car pulled up to a curb in front of a building, from what I could tell, this was the orphanage that Mister Watari was talking about. "What do you think Miss Layla?"

I tilted my head to glance at Mister Watari "From what I can tell this place is old, I would say around 65? No, not quiet right, 67 years old, but none the less in good condition from what I can see from here"

I finished talking and could feel that someone was looking at me. I turned my head away from the window and saw that L was the culprit.

Staring back at him with the same glare wasn't that easy, but it wasn't that hard either, "How old are you?" L finally finding his voice to talk to me. "I am 12 years old"

His hand lifted up to his mouth, like a puppet string was controlling it. "L, Miss Layla, I wold like to introduce you to Wammy's House, orphanage and school for the gifted"

Picking up on the last word he said "Gifted Sir? As in what way?" Turning my attention to Mister Watari and away from L.

"The gifted I am talking about, is being smarter than your age, being well versed in language or have a good ear for music, those kinds of gifted"

Mister Watari got out of the car, walked around to open the door for myself and L. "Which category do I fit into Mister Watari?" I asked the older gentlemen as I stepped out of the car.

"You Miss Layla are in the same one as L, The one where you are smarter than you should be" I don't quite know how to take the information that has been given' to me.

But I guess in due time, I will understand when I'm given' more information on the matter. "Follow me, I will get you a change of clothes and have a doctor look at you"

Mister Watari said, walking away from us. I turned to see L walk pass me, bare feet and all, 'That can't feel good on the toes' I thought, as I walked faster to cath up.

Mister Watari was holding the grand door open for me and L to step threw, as we did I saw that some few children were sitting on a stair case.

Looking at me like I was a shiny new toy to be trifled with. "Children, this is Miss Layla. Miss Layla, these are just a few of the children that live here"

I took a few steps further in front of Mister Watari and introduced myself "Hello, my name is Layla, it is very nice to meet you all"

Few of the children looked at me with wide eyes, a couple of others looked at me like I was a piece of meat and the other few just looked at me with boring eyes.

"Children, come introduce yourself" I stepped back beside Mister Watari and L as the children came to a stop in front of us.

The first one to talk was a little girl, who looked to be just barely over 10 "Hi, I'm Linda" she bowed her head to me and ran off, shy of what she just had to do.

The next one I saw was a boy, with hair that looked like the fire that consumed my old orphanage "Sup, I'm Matt, if you ever get bored or want to play video games I'm your guy"

The boy named Matt waved to me and sat on the stairs, watching the last two children introduce them self "Hello, I'm Near, It is nice to meet you Layla"

This boy was in all white including his hair, at least I can fit in around here. Near walked of with a little robot in is hands that I didn't see till now.

The last boy to introduce himself had hair that was cut like a girls and was blonde, to each their own "I'm Mello, you might not want to go around giving out your real name"

"Who said I gave you my real name?" I asked innocently. It was true, I didn't give them my real name, I gave them one that I went by when I first became orphaned.

'But Watari told use your name?" He asked questionably. "I gave I'm that name to call me by, no one knows my real name but myself, no one will ever know it unless I want them to. A name is a powerful thing and it can get you killed, I was tought this at a young age 'cause of the line of business my parents did"

Mello was looking at me like I just called him out or something like that, but all I was doing was giving him the explanation that he wanted.

"Well now that you've met the children, let's get you cleaned up" I followed behind Mister Watari and L was walking behind me.

As we walked pass the stair case the boy called Matt looked at me with a goofy grin, if I may say so myself. It felt liked we walked to the other side of the building.

Mister Watari opened a door for me and L to walk into "Miss Layla, Please sit on the table" This room looked like an old doctors office. One with deep color oak walls and leather chairs to sit in.

_'knock knock' _ "Come in" I looked to the door to see the little girl Linda, walk in holding some clothes "She looked like she could use these" The girl said to Mister Watari.

"Why thank you Linda, that is very kind of you" Mister Watari walked forward to take the clothes from her and when he did, she ran away again.

"Sorry bout her, she's shy" Mister Watari apologized to me, "It is alright, I'm new so there for she doesn't know me well enough to be relaxed around me, I understand"

L was sitting in a corner, from what I could tell to be observing the scene in front of him. The boy was different and held my intrust. In one way or another, I will figure him out.

"Mister Watari..." "Oh please Miss Layla, call me Watari" I glanced at him "Only if you call me Layla" I gave him a little smile, one that I haven't given' in a while.

"Watari?" He turned to face me with cleaning utensils in his hands "Yes Layal?" He sat the things on the table beside me "What will happen to me now?" I asked the question that would have to be answered sooner or later.

"You will be tested to see what classes you will be in, given' a room to sleep in and new clothes and then any and all information of you will be erased as if you never existed"

I already didn't excist, so it was alright with me "That sounds fine" I replied to is answer he gave me "Now then, lift your shirt up so I can see your tummy to see if anything is broken"

"Nothing is broken there, but I do believe I may have sprained my foot" I lifted said foot in question "Alright then let's have a look" Watari said.

Watari put my foot in his hand and began to feel around the corners of my foot till he came to the ankle "That hurts right there" I informed him.

He went back feeling just a bit more than said "Layla, you have a sprained ankle" He pushed back in his rolling chair to grab a piece of what looks like goss.

Rolling up to me he picked my foot up again and started to wrap it. "Layal, is that the name you wished to be called for now on?" Watari asked me when he was about done.

"Yes it is, I have gone by that name sence my parents died, their line of work was rather very dangerous" That seem to have peaked L attention.

"What work did they do?" He asked me "I would rather not say if you don't mind, It is a touchy subject" I looked at him as I finished speaking.

"I will find out one way or another?" Was he threatening me? "L, that is enough. It is her business and she will tell us when and if she wants to"

Watari stood up to put the cleaning supplies away "You may look as much as you want L, there is nothing to find. If you find something, anything, I will tell you what my parents line of work was"

"Deal" was the last thing he said before getting up and walking out the room. Watari turned to look at me. "There is nothing for him to find is there?" He asked me.

"Nope, there is nothing for him to find, it has all been erased. If he finds anything I will be surprised" I told Watari with a full smile on my face.

Watari himself started to chuckle at what I told him, "Then why did you give him this game to play?" He asked "To keep him busy and me entertained"

He started chuckling again. I think I'm going to like it here after all.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Test

Watari walked out of the room to alow me to change into the clean clothes that Linda gave me to use. It was a long black skirt and a long black shirt with white swirls all over it.

Not really my taste, but it was given' to me so there for I was grateful. I walked out of the room and saw Watari standing right outside, "I see the clothing Linda gave you fits"

"Yes. It does fit, but skirts aren't really my thing if I my say so myself" I was talking while looking over the outfit I was given'. "Well, when we go shopping we wont pick any skirts"

Watari said, smiling at me. "I would be grateful for that" I looked up at him. "How about I show you to your room now Miss Layla?" "Layla, please" "Of course, Layla"

He turned around and started walking back the way to the front door, we came to the stairs and went up them. We reached the top and looking in front of me was a long dark wood hallway.

Everything was dark wood, from the floors to the walls and even the ceiling was covered in wood. Watari walked past 4 doors till he stopped in front of one on the right.

He looked down at me and said "This will be your room Layla, I hope you come to enjoy it" He pushed open the door and stepped aside to let me walk in.

I walked inside and looked around. It was plain, but more than what I was expecting. There was a bed, dresser, book shelf and a closet and everything except for the closet was dark wood.

"This will serfice for now, thank you Watari" I said to the older man "When we go shopping you can buy whatever you want to decorate your room to your own liking"

I spun around and just stared at Watari. Was this man, the man who found me on the streets no more than 2 hours ago, going to give me whatever I wanted?

"Thank you, Mister Watari. There is so much you have done for me and yet you continue to give and do more things for me. There is nothing that I can say to you to show you how much I appreciate this, but the least I could do is try to do my best here and show you that I will not let you down" I looked him square in the eye as I said all of this.

"Then shall I give you a test to take to let you know what you will be learning while staying here?" I nodded. "Then follow me Layla" Watari walked out the door with me following.

He had me sitting in a chair in what looked like to be a class room at a school. Watari walked in with some papers in his hands and set them on the desk in front of me.

You will be given' 2 hours to complete the work, when you are finished just push the button on the wall by the door and I will come back to grade your work. You can start"

I picked up a pencil and began the work that was on the paper. Everything on here was easy to me, I didn't go to school 'cause of the kind of work my parents did.

So they were the ones that tought me everything I know now. They told me to be polite and to keep calm, they also showed me how to do the same work as them.

The pressure points of the human body and how to disarm your opponent. My parents dealt with money, but they also knew how to take out the unwanted trash, if you know what I mean.

I was finished with the work Watari had me do. I pushed the button and walked back to my seat, waiting for him to return. He was back and walked up to me.

"That was fast. It only took you an hour to finish the work, you do know that was a 12 grad math test right?" Was it really? Well, isn't that something.

I shook my head letting him know that I had no idea the test was that high in grade. He hurried and scaned over the sheets of paper and when he was done he looked at me.

A shocked expression on his face, I seem to be doing that a lot in just the few hours i've known him. "This is extraordinary. You didn't miss not one question.

The only other person i've ever known to be able to do these problems at your age was L" Was that suppose to mean something to me?

"Well come, let's go show L that you are smarter than you seem shall we?" I stood from my chair and was following behind Watar,I till a blond person stepped in front of us.

"Yes Mello, can I help you?" Watari asked, the boy "How did she do?" He said, while eating a chocolate bar "She scored as high as L on the same test"

Watari said, with a smile on his face, looking proud of what I was capable of. "SHE WHAT!?" He looked pissed if I my say so myself.

"What does that mean now? Is she second?" Mello said, looking at me with a glare "No Mello, it means she's first" He dropped his chocolate bare on the ground.

At least it landed on the wrapper and not on the floor, I bent down to pick it up for him and held it out for him to take. He snatched it out of my hand, cutting it on the foil that was the wrapping.

He marched away and that left me looking down at my now bleeding hand "Come Layla, let's get that cleaned" We walked back to the room where he first cleaned my cuts.

I sat on the table again and Watari got on a phone "Yes, will you please come to my office? I have something to show you" He said, and hung the phone up.

He was done with the cut on my hand as L walks in the room with his hands in his pockets looking bored, "What was it you needed to talk to me about?"

L was just standing there looking at Watari. Watari held out the papers for him to take. L looked over them faster than Watari did "Did she do this?" "L, you know she did"

"Then that means we have a new number 1 then doesn't it" L said and walked away without look at me "Oh L?" I said, looking at my hand "Yes what is it?"

I put a smile on my face "Found anything out yet?" I looked at him, he just blinked and walked away. "You know Layla, you are a new challenge for him you know that right?"

Watari said, to me "Yes Watari, I know that, just as much as he is to me" I hopped off the table "Can I go look around?" I asked glancing at Watari "Yes you can, enjoy yourself " I walked out the door, ready to get to know my new home better.

It was dinner time by the time I was done exploring the grounds. "Hey you?" I looked to my left seeing the person that called for me. It was Mello.

"So, I hear that your first now" What does that even mean 'First' so I asked him "What does that mean 'First'? 'cause I have no idea as to what you three are talking about"

I replied to him, he just looked at me with a 'are you kidding me' look on his face. "We are ranked by the smartest to well, the dumbest and you are the smartest"

Oh, "But, Watari said, that 'the only one to ever get that high on the test was L?' does that mean I am second to him?" I asked Mello.

"Everyone will always be second to L, he is number 1. We are here to be tested and chosen to be the next L if anything should happen to him and it use to be Near, me and then Matt, but now It's you, Near then me and Matt. Your 1, Near is 2, I am 3 and Matt is 4, do you get it now?"

Why was he talking to me like I was stupid? As far as I knew I was higher rank then he was, according to him. '_DING' _ "What was that for?"

I said out loud "That's the dinner bell" Mello told me "Oh, thanks" I went back walking, but this time in the direction of the lunch room.

"Do you know where your going?" I stopped walking and looked to the boy beside me "Yes, I do. I looked around before you called out to me"

I went back walking with Mello right beside me "You know what new girl?" I glanced over at him "I think Your not gonna fit in around here"

"You may think what you want, but I know for a fact that I will fit in just fine here thank you" We made it to the lunch room.

We walked in and I sat at the table Linda and Near where sitting at "So, is what I hear true? Are you now the new number 1?" I saw Near playing with a robot toy.

"Yes, I do believe it is" That's all he said and went back playing with his toy. "That's cool" I look at Linda and she's blushes "Yes, I think it's cool too" I tell her.

The doors to the kitchen open and out walks three adults carrying plates of food in their hands. They walk over to the tables and set the plates down along with empty plates in front of us.

They leave just as fast as they came "We can eat now" I hear Near say. We all reach out, grabbing what all we wanted to eat and put it on the plates and began eating.

Never have I had this kind of food at an orphanage before, but May I say 'I like it very much'.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	4. Chapter 4:Arrest

I was heading back to my room after I was finished eating dinner, when I saw a figure walk around a corner. I couldn't help but to follow the shadowed figure. Turning he corner I ran into L.

"Hello, Layla. Why are you following me?" L asks, me "I was merely curious as to who was walking around the corner" I replied to him.

"Now that you see who it was, what are you going to do now?" I was looking up at L and into his blank eyes "I'm not quite sure at this point what I should do"

L was still looking at me as if trying to figure me out. He may try all he likes, but he wont figure me out, all the best of luck to him though.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me or are you going to find something else to do?" L says, to me. "I think I'll follow you around if that is ok, I am not yet tired for bed"

I told him "It will be very boring" I blink at him "I do believe that is up to me to decide" I replied to L, "Suite yourself" He turned around and started walking off.

I waited till he got a few feet in front of be before I started following him. I wonder what he does all day? The question haunted me till we came to a door.

"Don't touch anything" He said with a sort of edge to his voice. Opening a door, L stepped threw it and I followed him in and shut the door.

L walked in front of a computer monitor and sat down crouched in front of it and started typing. I looked around the room and saw that there was a bed.

Candy wrappers littered the floor and the surrounding area's. There was a little walk path from the door to the computer that was clear of such unwanted trash.

Walking up next to him, I push many wrappers out-of-the-way with my foot, then sit just like him and watch what he's doing on the illuminated computer screen.

Judging buy what he's typing I would say that he's writing a report, "What are you typing?" I ask, just to see if I'm correct. "I am writing a report to the police"

He answered me. So it was a report, but one for the police? Now that I think of it, L was the name of the up coming famous detective. 2+2= 4 and I was right.

After going over all of the facts, it makes sense now. He was thee detective L. Perfect cover, has no family, or a place to live, no one will ever find you 'cause you don't exist.

Again, the perfect cover. He was a fast typer if I may say so myself, 'cause in just a few seconds, he was done typing "What was you're report about?" I ask, L.

"It's about the kid napping of a young school boy. It turned out to be his father that took him from school and ran away together to london. Quite simple really"

"If it was that simple, then why did you take the case?" That seemed to have stumped him. I didn't mean to sound rude, I was just curious.

"It was to keep me from getting bored" He sounded off for some reason, but I just let it go. "What will you be doing now?" I ask, "Work on another case"

He said, reaching over to his left and lifting up another file underneath the pile of un-wrapped candy wrappers. "I think I will work on this one" He said, more to himself then to me.

Opening the folder he pulled out a piece of paper that read

**WANTED FOR CHILD ABUSE AND STEALLING**

**Suspect: Female**

**Hight: 5'8**

**Hair color: Black**

**Origin: English**

**Other: Has been seen around the outskirts of London. Has been known to steal identities and get jobs as a ophanage care taker.**

I now knew who they were describing. The care taker that was looking after the orphanage I was staying in, before it burned down. "I know who that is"

I told L "You do? Please do tell" I looked back at the computer screen, trying to hide the smile my face was developing. "It's my old Care Taker" I said with gleaming eyes.

My mind can't believe that she is finally being put away and by my new orphanage friend at that, but I wish it would have been sooner, so the children wouldn't be homeless.

"Is that so, well then, would you like to accompany me to the arrest of one Gretchyn Beck?" So that was her name "Yes. Yes I would love to" I looked at L with the smile on my face.

I do believe I was, how do you say 'freaking him out' with the smile I was emitting at him. I don't smile much, so it wouldn't shock me if it looked a little wierd on my face.

L leaned forward and pressed a button that I didn't see on the wall '_Yes, L?' _ Was that Watari? I do believe it was. "I have solved the wanted case for a one Ms. Beck"

_'That is good news L, I will call it in' _Watari said through the speaker "No, I would like to see this arrest take place with Layla" It was quiet. _'Hello Layla,'_

'Hello Watari, I would like to accompany L on this case if you don't mind?" I asked him _'Yes that is fine, I will get everything ready for you two' _ "Thank you" I said the old man.

L removed his finger off of the bottom "Tell me about her" He laid the file down on the floor "She is vile and a wretched human being, forces children and anyone who is able to walk clean and do all her bidding and be at her beck and call, is that good for you?"

He was staring at me wide eyes as if looking at an animal he has just seen for the first time "So she in slaves them?" "To save my breath, yes" I glanced up at L.

He blinked then stood up "I believe Watari has the car ready now" He said, turning around and walking to the door. I stood up to follow him.

He held the door open so I could walk through fist, then he shut the door and walked in front of me, leading the way to the front door.

We were at the front door and Watari just pulled up with the car. L walked to the car not wearing shoes, I looked around not finding anything to put on my feet.

So I did what L did and walked out barefoot to the waiting car. The door was still open so I slid inside and across from me sat L. "To the police station Watari" "Yes, Sir"

And away we go. It took somewhat of 25 minutes to get to the station. The car ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. Watari got out of the car and walked in the station.

He was back in no more than 5 minutes holding two black bags. What are they for I wonder? "These are to cover our faces with, we do not want to be seen, after all, I am L"

He answered my unspoken question, "Why do I need to wear one?, After all, I am not L?" He looked at me "No, you are not, but you are with me and there for you need to be safe, so please put this on"

L rolled down the window and took the two bags from Watari. He slipped the bag over his head opened the door and stepped out.

I put my bag on and found out that there were two holes cut out for me to see through to walk. I stepped out of the car and was walking behind L with Watari in front of him.

Watari opened the door and let us walk through, he then walked up to the front desk and started talking to the officer. I was still standing by L when an officer approached us.

"Why are there two children in the office with black bags over their face?" The officer asked, Watari walked back over to us "These are witnesses that do not wish to be seen"

The officer knows that's a lie but lets it rest and walked off "Come, we will be in the room next to the interrogation room with two-way mirror"

Watari led me and L into this room and pulled up two chairs so we may sit instead of standing. Good 'cause I'm not found of standing.

We didn't wait long for them to walk into the room in front of us with behind them, being asked to sit on the chair. She did what was asked of her and sat down.

Watari reached forward and pushed a button on the wall that said '**sound' **'Now Ms. Beck, I'm Officer Miller and I'm going to ask you some few questions. I ask that you answer them truthfully"

"Of course, anything Officer Miller" There she is, sitting like she is the saint of us all, an angel in hell, but what they don't know is she will fall apart and fast if the right questions were asked.

"First" The officer starts "Are you Gretchyn E Beck?" She blinked a few times before answering him "Yes Sir, I am" He wrote down on his little piece of paper.

"Where do you live now?"She has no family, that's what she told us children anyways "I am living with my mother" Lie. She is fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. "Lie"

I whisper. Again the Officer writes on the paper "How did the fire start?" Why are they asking about that? Or are they asking in hope to kill two birds with one stone.

"I don't know. All I know is I smelled burning, woke up, yelled for all the children to get outside and ran outside myself" She was looking everywhere but at the Officer.

"Lie" I said, again, but just a little bit more than a whisper. I was for once starting to lose my temper. "I see, and why didn't you make sure the children were outside before you left the building?"

I am hanging off the edge of the chair, eager to hear what she has to say to that. "I was in shock, but when I got out there, the children were running out"

"except for 5 children?" She nodded her head "Yes" "And why Ms. Beck didn't you try to save them or very least call for help?"

she was shaking, not much but just enough for me to see. "I was again in shock that they didn't hear me" Lies, nothing but lies. "Why didn't you try to save them?"

"The bottom floor was already burning and they were on the second floor" Was the cop falling for these lies, her lies?

"A few of the children say that you were smiling up at them as the building was burning with them still in it" She tried to look offended.

"I would never, I was worried for the kids" I could vomit right now "Why didn't you help catch the children as a little girl was helping them off the roof?" Me? Why was I in this?

Her eyes got darker, angry-looking. "Well, people were already helping her so I didn't want to get in the way" Miller writes on the paper.

"The littler girl who was helping the children fell through the roof and landed on the first floor, some say she died in the fire others say she made it out, what do you think?"

"She died of course, that's what I think. She never made it out" "But they found no body inside and even if someone gets burned to death, they will still leave behind a corps"

"Will they? I didn't know" The officer stood up "I'll be right back " And the Officer walked out of the room and walked into the room me and L were in.

"Sir, what have you gathered?" Officer Miller asks L "I would like to hear what Lay has to say about it" was he talking about me? He turned his head to look at me.

Yes. He was talking about me "She is lying Sir, all of it" He looked taken back "Are you sure? A few things she said, she seemed to be telling the truth"

I shook my head. "Everytime you asked a new question, she would show new symptoms of lies. Fiddling with her clothes, shaking, looking around the room not meeting eyes contact. She was lying and I can prove it to you in just 5 minutes"

The officer got a smile on his face "How are you gonna do that Lay?" I stood up and walked out of the room and into the room Ms. Beck was in and sat in the chair.

"Um, who are you?" She asks "Just the past" I was making her nervous. Good. "The past of what?" I was going to have some fun "The child that was burned to death in the fire"

Her eyes got bug, almost like L's eyes "That's impossible, you died in the fire. I made sure the windows were locked before I set the fire, you're dead, you're dead.

She was getting frantic now. I decided now was the time to take the bag off my head. I lifted it up off my head and dropped it in my lap "Boo" I said, to her with a smirk on my face.

"AHHH" she screamed and flipped out of her chair, falling on the floor and standing back up as fast as she could. "You may have nt died in the fire, but you'll die now"

She lunged at me and tried to grab me, but I stepped out of her reach, opened the door and ran to the other room where L was.

I opened the door to see Watari looking at me with a shock look on his face and the Officer staring at me wide eyes.

I looked at L, but of course I couldn't see anything 'cause of the mask he was wearing. I looked back at the two-way mirror and they were arresting her.

"Sorry about that Officer" I said, looking up at him "No need to apologize Miss Lay. You were just doing your job" He said, to me with a hint of a smile "Thank you"

I gave him what little smile I could muster right now. "I do believe it is time to go" Watari said, opening the door, "Hold on just a sec."

The Officer said, before walking out the room and into the room beside us then back again to where we are.

"This is your's Miss Lay, Don't want anyone else seeing that face of your Miss Layla now do we?" The Officer said, to me with a smile on his face.

Holding out the black bag for me to take. I reached out and took the bag and placed it on my head "Thank you, Officer Miller. It has been a pleasure"

I walked out the door Watari was holding and I knew that L and Watari were now following behind me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	5. Chapter 5:Cases

The car was still parked outside of the station, waiting for us to return to it. I didn't wait for Watari to open the door for me and L as I climbed inside the car.

When L and I were in the car, I to took the black bag off of my head the same time that L decided to take his off "That was risky and could cause you your life in the future"

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact L, thank you" I was looking out the window as the car pulled out into the busy street "If you knew then why did you do it?"

"I wanted the pleasure of seeing her face as she saw someone she thought to be dead. That and by me showing my face the Officer's got more hard evidence"

I looked at L as I finished that sentence. L was staring at me as if trying to solve a puzzle, I guess in a way I am a puzzle for thee up coming great L to solve. "Yes?" I ask, him.

"I don't know rather to be mad that you did what you did or be glad that you are willing to risk your life to solve a case. In the line of work I do you have to do both"

Is he insinuating that I'm going to be a detective like him? "Am I to believe that you want me to be like you, a detective?" He nodded his head once in a 'yes' gesture.

After thinking about what he just said got me thinking. Me, a detective like L, should be fun. "I except" I said, to L. From what I could tell in this dimly light car, he let a small smile grace his lips.

I knew he was thinking the same thing I was thinking 'This will be fun'. I looked back out the window as it started to rain. It didn't take long for us to arrive back at the orphanage.

The ground outside was getting muddy from the rain turning and mixing with the dirt. Thinking of this, I still didn't forget that I was barefoot along with L.

Are feet are going to get muddy. Watari pulled the car as close to the building as he could, stepped out and opened an umbrella for us to get under.

At the least our body was going to be dry, even if our feet will need to be washed once we get inside the old building. "Come now L, Layla" I got out and stood by Watari as L did the same.

We were inside the orphanage "Watari, where can I wash my feet?, they are rather dirty and I don't want to track mud all over the place" I asked, the old man.

"Of course my Dear this way, L you come to" He said, over his shoulder. I followed behind Watari as he led us to a back room.

"This is where the children get cleaned after playing outside, before going through the place" In other words it's a side washroom. "Thank you, Watari"

I moved to the foot wash and turned the knob to get my feet clean. After they were clean, I stepped back and Watari handed me a towel. "L, you next"

I glanced at L and he was looking at the water with distaste. I wonder why? "L?" Watari spoke, then L stepped forward and cleaned his feet.

Walking back into the hall, there was a young women cleaning the floor. Cleaning the mud that we tracked through the building "I am sorry for the mess, I'll help you clean"

I said, to her. "It's ok little one, this is my job after all. Thank you, though" She gave me a warm smile before proceeding back to what she was doing, her job.

"Well, thank you, for cleaning up after us Miss.." I wanted to know her name, it's only polite. "You can call me vyne" I tilted my head to the side "Vyne as in V.i.n.e?"

I wanted to make sure that I got her name right, so I wouldn't offend her "Yes, just like that" I smiled back at her "Nice name, well, I should get back to my friend it was a pleasure to meet you Vyne"

I went on my way leaving her to her job. Now, where to find L? "Hey, Layla?" I looked up at the top of the stairs to see Mello looking down at me "Yes, Mello?"

For some reason he looks rather upset. With me? "SO, I heard you went with L on a case?" _'snap'_ He bit a chunk out of his candy bar "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"

"I only ask becouse me and Near, we've wanted to go with him on a case and you show up, not even being here a day gets to go with him" Yes, he's quite upset with me.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go 'cause the person he was going to arrest was my old Care Taker and I wanted to see it happen. She was the reason the orphanage was on fire"

I could see the news I just gave him shocked him, but I wanted him to know the reason so he wouldn't be mad with me. "Is that good enough for Mello?"

"Yeah, sorry" He said, then walked away. That was one thing I was not expecting, an apology. "Layla, I would like to test you on a few cases I have in my room"

L said, walking up to me. "Lead the way" I replied to him. He started walking up the stairs and I followed him up and into his room, sitting in the same spot as last time.

"Here, solve these" He handed me 3 vanilla folders.

1st. labeled: murder.

2nd. dabbled: runaway.

3rd. dabbled: attempted murder, suicide.

Let's get started. First case.

**GENDER: Male**

**AGE: 40-45**

**HEIGHT:6'2**

**ORIGIN: American**

**HAIR COLOR: Dirty Blonde**

**OTHER: Last seen in Grande Lily's subdivision with a women.**

"Can I use your computer L?" I glanced at him "By all means" He said, unwrapping a piece of candy. I slid the computer over in front of me and started typing the facts in.

After everything was entered I pushed send. It took approx. 5 seconds for the computer to give me 3 most likely choices.

The first suspect looked nothing like a murderer, you can tell, they give off a sort of air about them. The air around this one says 'I'm Cocky and can steal your money'.

The second suspect was more like it. The gleam in his eyes, the look of a prettier that enjoys the hunt. This guy is the murderer. No need for me to look any further.

I clicked on his profile and what I saw and read was the most disturbing thing I have ever set my eyes on. 4 counts of murder 3 counts of rape and 1 count of GTA.

At the bottom of the page read: Last seen near Grande Lily's subdivision. "L?" I look at him and he looks back at me with chocolate on his face "Yes?"

"Um, I've found the murderer" He looked at the computer screen and back at me "Good, and yes he is the killer, I solved that case 2 weeks ago" What? Oh, right, test.

"Why are you still looking at me?" "You seem to have a bit of chocolate on your face, just below your cheek" He blinked then whipped of the chocolate "Thank you"

"Your welcome" He picked up yet another piece of candy "Next case" he pointed to my lap.

Second case.

**GENDER: Female**

**AGE: 17**

**HEIGHT: 5'6**

**ORIGIN: English**

**HAIR COLOR: Brown**

**NAME: Cassandra Shift**

**OTHER: Ran away from step parents house after a fight. Last seen in London.**

Clearing the screen on the computer I did the same with this case as I did for the last. When the information showed up, I clicked on the profile and up popped everything.

Was adopted at age 8, has tried to be put back into the system for the past 8 years, Filed abuse papers and multiple complaints from neighbors calling in for loud noise.

It seems to me that she was tired of being abused and just ran away. I typed in the computer for a one 'Cassandra Shift' and all I got was everything, but her.

In the middle of all of the profile pics, I found a girl who looked like the girl I was searching for. I click on it and it says.

Name: Casy Shay.

Went to High school: Unknown.

Parents: Unknown.

Works: In London, at 'Fleur De Lis Cafe'.

I opened up another window and typed in the name of the cafe' and it showed a picture of Casy Shay eating at the Cafe', it was the picture they use as their main wall.

I cleared the screen and typed in their emploeye history. It took a bit of searching, but I found the roster and it says that "Casy Shay: started June 4th of last year.

And that's how long Cassandra Shift has been missing. "L, I found the missing girl, but I don't think you should file this and send her back to those people" I glanced at him.

"You are correct again. This case was solved last week and don't worry, she still works there and the step parents are in jail" For some reason I am grateful to hear this.

"Ready for your last case Layla?" I nodded my head and got to work on the last case.

I opened the folder and a picture fell out and landed in my waiting lap. Looking at it I saw L, but his eyes were red and not the deep gray they are now.

"No need to do the last case, I didn't realize that was my last case that I have yet to solve" He reached over took the picture out of my lap and plucked the folder out of my hands.

What was going on that L didn't want me to find out? "Look at the time its past midnight, you should get some sleep" He was right, it was late and I have had a full day.

I stood up "Goodnight L" I said and walked to the door. I was about to walk through the door when L' voice stopped me "Good job on the cases. It seems that you are in fact the new first and you do not disappoint"

I knew that was all he was going to say, so I said my 'thanks' and made my way to my room, filling somewhat proud of what I was accomplishing here in my new home.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	6. Chapter 6: Adopted

Waking up the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping was something new to me, but in a sense nice. Walking into my bathroom, I see a girl with messy hair, looking like she could sleep for a few days.

Putting sandles on, I walked out of my room and to Wateri's office, to ask him if there is any chance that I could barrow a brush and some clothes. Opening the door to the office, there was Wateri sitting at his desk.

"Wateri" He looked up at me "Good morning Layla, how are you?" He asked me "I find myself in need of a brush and some clothes" I told him.

"Of course Dear, I'm just about done here, when I'm done we can go shopping for you some clothes" This man was nice to me and all the other children here, "Thank you"

I walked to the wooden door, but didn't step through it "I'll be with L when your done" I shut the door behind me and traveled the steps to his room.

I knocked on the door to let him know that there was someone here waiting to see him. He opened the door and stepped back, allowing me to enter his room.

"Good morning L" I said, sitting down in front of his bright monitor, "Yes, good morning to you to Layla" He sat beside me, opening up a piece of candy. "Why do you eat so many sweets?"

He glanced at me with a chocolate bar close to entering his mouth "1: I like sweets and 2: It helps keep me awake longer to work on cases that I am trying to solve"

I blinked at him as he took a bite out of his sweet, "Have you finished that case you were working on last night?" He was done with the sweet by this time.

"Yes I have and we should be getting a new orphan soon" A new orphan "What is he like?" I asked, knowing that it was the boy from the picture I'd seen last night.

"He looks an awful lot like me, which is rather unnerving, but it should be fine" Should be fine? "What if it isn't fine, L?" He looked at me and opened another candy bar.

"Then he wont be here long, Simple" In a way I liked that, children that 'cause problems when everyone else is getting along, shouldn't be forced to stay in a place like that.

There was knocking on L's door and I knew who it was "I will see you when I get back. Goodbye L" I said to him, standing up and walking to L's door and opening it.

There stood Wateri "Are you ready?"I looked back at L then back to Wateri "Yes" I shut L's door and followed Wateri out of the front castle styled doors, to the car that was waiting outside.

He opened the car door for me and shut it once I was seated inside, Wateri slid in the front seat and started the car "We'll get the clothes first and the rest when we're done"

"That is fine. Thank you again for this" I looked out the window and saw L looking down at us through a window. He looked almost sad, till he walked away from the window.

The traffic wasn't to bad, it was still moving so I guess I shouldn't complain. We arrived at a big building, the size of a football field some would say. So this is what they call a mall?

"We're here Layla" To say the least I was excited. I have never been to a place like this. I opened the door myself and stepped out letting the city air touch my face.

"Are you ready my Dear?" Wateri asked me, "Yes, I am" He began walking forward and I easily caught up to him to walk by his side.

Stepping inside the building, I was getting looked at. Some were that of 'aww cute little girl with her grandfather' while others were looking at me like 'Why is a child here in a place like this with and old man?'

What they thought of me was their own business. I'm a Orphane and I'm not ashamed of it. I would rather be on the outside looking in, then on the inside looking out.

We came to a store that sold clothes for children like me, "Look around and find somethings you like, I'll also look around for the other children. I'll meet you at the register ok?"

I nodded my head to him and went to look around the store. They had a lot of dresses and skirts, but I'm not the kind of girl that likes frilly things like that.

I found pants that I liked and grabbed seven pair, one for each day of the week. Walking to the other side of the store were the shirts. There are so many to choose from.

Finding shirts that were long sleeved while others were short. I decided to get various types. Long and short sleeved, v- necks and round necks, blues, reds, purple and blacks.

They will all match the pants that I've chosen. I was done shopping and went to the register. I sat the clothes on the counter and found socks in a black bin by my feet.

Reaching down to pick seven pair up, I saw Wateri walk up to me. I sat the socks on the counter as well. "I am done, you" I asked looking over the clothes Wateri has in his hands.

"Yes, I have found enough clothes to last the children and the new child we'll be getting" The cashier started scanning the clothes.

"Yes, L did tell me we were getting someone new soon" I saw Wateri smile "Did he now?" "This is your total" The cashier said, pointing to the screen.

Wateri pulled out a gold card and handed it to her. She swiped it then handed it back to him. "Thank you and have a nice day" She said, handing us our bags.

I was carrying mine while Wateri was carrying his. "We'll go into this store to get you some shoes" He nodded his head in the direction of a shoe store, just a few feet in front of us.

We didn't spend too much time in this store, he bought me three pairs of shoes. One for outside play, one dressy and the other for the summer.

I didn't protest to what he wanted to buy me. I was indeed grateful for what he was doing to me. Passing a few more stores we walked into a hair salon.

"Hello, welcome to Clear Cuts, how can I help you?" A well-groomed teen asked Wateri "I need a hair brush and hair products for this young lady here" Wateri glanced down to me.

"Of course, I'll be right back" She strutted off, getting what Wateri has asked for. She soon came back with a brush and hair care in her arms.

She sat them on the counter and explained to him with one would be best for my type of hair. In the end, Wateri got the shampoo and conditioner for straight hair.

We were finished shopping and was walking back to the car when someone called Wateri's name "Quillish Wammy, My it's been a while. How have you been?"

I opened the car door and put my bags inside, I then walked up to Wateri to take the bags out of his hands to the car as well. "Is this one of the children from the Orphanage?"

"Yes, this is Layla" I walked back up to Wateri "Hello, it is nice to meet you" I said to the strangers. "She is very polite and young. How old are you Layla?"

I don't like where this is going "I am 12 years old" They both looked back to Wateri "Can we come to the Orphanage with you? I would like to talk to you about somethings."

"Of course, I'll see you there" They went their way as we went ours. I got in the car and we drove back to the Orphanage "Wateri?" I asked the man "Yes?"

"Im going to tell you if you don't already know that they want to adopt me" I was not thrilled about this, but what am I to do I am only 12.

"Yes, I got that impression as well" The rest of the drive back was silent. Pulling up to the front doors, I opened the car door and stepped out.

leaving the new clothes I just got behind. I'll get them when I'm adopted. I walked inside and went straight up to L's room. I didn't knock as I just walked right in.

L jumped a little as I walked in through his door without knocking, but he again settled back in, watching the computer screen. "I came to say goodbye"

He turned to look at me "Good bye? Why?" He asked "I should be getting adopted soon" He sat down his sweets "You just got here and your leaving" "yes"

I was just as upset to be leaving as L seemed to be "Keep in touch will you L, I don't want to lose the only friend I have, just 'cause this happens"

"I will try Layla" Oer the PA system I heard Wateri's voice _"Layla, will you please come to my office"_ I looked back at L and he was standing in front of me.

"Goodbye, L" I said, to L "Goodbye, Layla" He held out his hand and was giving me an unwrapped candy bar. I couldn't help what I did next, but I hugged him.

I was going to miss my new friend, but I new that I was going to see him one day I let go of him and walked away to Wateri's office.

I walked inside and saw the couple sitting in chairs, "Layla, this couple has adopted you, you will be living with them for now on" Wateri told me. "Yes, I know"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	7. Chapter 7:Kira

I was sitting in the back seat of the couple's car, driving to their home, "Layla, where would you like to go to school?" Missy, is the wife's name.

"I don't know of a school that would be good for someone like me" "What do you mean 'someone like you?'" Derek, the husband said, "I'm smart and there not. Yet" I said.

"Well, we'll talk about school after your settled in to your new home, ok Layla?" I looked at Missy as she said this. She was happy, too happy.

Derek was being quiet, almost as if he was watching a new pet dog he just brought home. We were driving down a road where all the houses looked alike.

Two story houses, white with a white picket fence and flowers in front of the fence. Derek pulled into a drive way, I was looking out the window.

The house was, well like the rest of them. I stepped out of the car was startled when Missy was right in front of me "I have your bags, come on Layla let's go inside"

I followed them inside the house. I shut the door behind me and what I saw inside the house was shocking. The walls were painted deep red and the floors were the same as the floors at Wammy's.

I followed behind Missy as she went up the stairs, when she reached the top, she went left then right at the second door, "This is your room".

She pushed open the door and the walls were the same color as the rest of the house and so was the floor. I was quite fine with the color choices. "Thank you" Was all I said.

Missy sat my bags of new clothes on the twin sized bed and said "Well, I'll let you get settled in, just call if you need anything" and she walked out my room, closing the door as she went.

My room had a bed, dresser and a closet. I decided to put my clothes away to give myself something to do. After that was done, there was nothing else.

I walked out of my room and saw that there was three other doors on this floor with me. stepping up to the first door across the hall and opening the door, I find out that it's the bathroom.

I shut the door and moved on to the door beside my bedroom door. It was a hall closet. Walking to the last door at the end of the hall, it was another room. Empty.

shutting that door I decided to go down stairs after a thought entered my mind. I was hearing noise coming from somewhere, so I followed my ears.

It led me to the kitchen where Missy was cooking food "Miss Missy, I have decided to go to Winston high school" Missy turned around to look at me.

"Are you sure? That's a high school?" I walked around what they call an island and looked up at her "I can handle the school work with little to no difficulty"

I informed her. "Ok then, we'll see what we can do for you Layla"

* * *

**NEXT WEEK**

I was in rolled in the high school with no problem. They gave me a room to myself with a private teacher so I wouldn't get picked on. I have been going to this school for a week.

The work was easy, I was doing these kinds of papers when I was eleven. The teacher was always impressed, when he will be un-impressed, I don't think he ever will.

I've been going to this school now for three years. After I was done re-learning everything, I got my diploma and was ready for college.

* * *

**COLLEGE**

I went to MIT but after a year I quiet, I couldn't handle anymore of the wanna be smart kids.

Most of the time, I asked my self 'How did they get into this school?' but I just looked at their parents and that was all the answers I needed.

I went to a few other colleges, but then gave up, I didn't need to pay someone to teach me things that I already know.

It was for my 16 birthday that Missy and Derek told me that we were moving. "Where are we moving to?" I didn't have anything to keep me here, I did, but he left years ago.

* * *

**JAPAN**

Living in Japan was a treat. I found places where you could dress up like a character and people wouldn't think twice about out casting you.

Walking by that place a lot, I was seeing more and more characters that would either look beautiful or enticing or just plain breath-taking.

There is where I met my first friend in Japan. I guess she was always seeing me walk home this way on saturday's. "Hi I'm Sora" so her names Sky.

"Hello, I'm Layla" I told her after she told me her name. "Do you Cosplay?" Cosplay, the meaning of dressing up as your favorite Anime character. "No, I don't"

Her face showed that of being shocked, why that was I have no idea. "Well you should, tell you what, come by that cafe' next week around 12 and I'll show you how to Cosplay, ok?"

I don't see the harm in doing this so I said sure. This should be fun.

Next week cam and I met here at that cafe' "Hey Lay's, over here" Did she just call me a chip? I walked over to where she was and sat down at the table.

"Here, go put this on, then come back" She handed me a bag with something in it, but I did what she asked and I went to put it on.

Looking in the mirror at myself, I see a 18-year-old girl playing dress up. I was wearing, well, I don't quite know what I'm wearing. I walked out of the bathroom to Sora.

"OMG, you look awesome" Um "What am I suppose to be exactly?" I ask her, "Your suppose to be Tifa Lockheart" I don't know who that is.

She stood up, to what I could guess get a better look at me. "We can go now" I saw her hand drop money on the table, then she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the cafe'.

She was still pulling me with her till we got to an empty spot on the walk way, she then proceeded to take a seat on the bench, leaving me standing to look at her.

"Come on sit down and just watch people Cosplay" This is what we did for somewhat of three hours. There was a tv screen on top of the cafe' and it was showing the news.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you news of Kira. The person who has been killing the criminals by heart attacks has been named Kira._

_The people of Japan have been calling Kira their new God, is this true? Is this out new god? Is it a group of people or just an individual? Most people love him, while others are saying that what he is doing is no better than the criminals that he is killing. Killing is killing."_

_ beep, the screen went black, then a guy in a suit with black hair was now on the tv, sitting at a desk. "Hello people of Japan, I am Lind. L. Taylor other wise none as L._

_Kira what you are doing is wrong, you say you're a god, but yet you kill people without thinking twice, some of the criminals that have been competed were doing their time based on the crime that they have done._

_You don't have the right to kill these people like their animals, if it's so easy for you to kill then go ahead do it kill me Kira, if you have the guts..." In less than a minute._

_L fell on to the desk, people rushed over to him to try to save him, but I could tell that it was too late to save this fake L. The screen went black again, but this time a white L was in the center of the screen. This is L._

_"I had to see for myself if this was true... Kira I have you know that the man you just killed was not me, I am the real L. So go ahead and kill me, go ahead can't you do it, kill me kill me. Guess there is some people who you can't kill, thanks for the hint, now I have one for you. I said that this was being broadcasted all over the world, when in fact, I only had it shown here. I was going to show it in different places till I found you, but to my luck I found you in one go."_

That was the last thing we all heard, till the news encore was back and was apologizing for the loss of connection, but no one real cared as of right now, 'cause the people of Japan was at a stand still, wondering what happened to their God why couldn't he kill L.

I wasn't that shocked to find that L would do something like this, but I was happy that he didn't die. I must say that I have been folowing the case, but I didn't have the money for the right gear that I needed.

Me being as smart as I am, still has her limits. If you do too much, people would start thinking things. I was still Layla, but I still needed to lay low. I was a cheap hire PI.

I made close to two hundred a week if I'm lucky, but when Missy and Derek died in a car wreck I was left the house and there belongings.

I was aid that they died. I was morning for a few days, 'cause they were my parents for half of my life. My life has been easy so I can't complain.

"Hey Sora, I'm gonna go, I'm getting tired" I said to her standing up. "Oh, ok well keep the Cosplay and I'll see you when you walk by next saturday"

"Thanks" I waved to her as I walked away. It didn't take me long to get home, but when I stepped into the house something was off. "Hello?" I said, I know I wasn't alone in the house.

I walked into the living room and saw a figure sitting on my couch looking at a picture of me and my parents. "Who are you?" I said with anger in my voice.

How did he get in here and why was he looking at the photo? The man stood up and turned around. He looked familiar, like I've seen him before, but I don't know where.

"You are Layla, correct?" The man was in his forty's hair slicked back and was wearing a suit "Yes, who are you?" My voice was strong as I said that.

"I am chef Yagami of the Interpol, I was sent here to get you. We request your help on a case" I am still at a loss as to why he is in my house "What case?" I asked him.

"The Kira case. There will be a meeting at the head quarters, be there no later than five" He walked past me and out my door. This had to be the strangest thing that has happened to me.

I changed clothes then decided to go to this meeting. I was knocking at the front door seeing as how it was locked. A young-looking Officer opened the door.

"Sorry, but , um, were closed right now, sorry" "I'm here for the meeting, the Chef invited me here" His face was shocked, but then he backed up and let me in.

"follow me" I walked behind him, looking at my surroundings till we got to an office. "Who was it? Oh, thank you for coming, please take a seat we'll begin now"

I was sitting in the back seat just barely listening to what the were talking about. someone would yell when they had an idea, but then was later on shot down by someone else who thought they had a better idea.

The door opened and I turned to see who was walking in. I know that coat and I know that hat. Watari.

I had a small smile on my face when he sat a black case on the table in front of the room. "L, will be speaking now" It's been a while "Hello, members of the NPA, I am L"


	8. Chapter 8: Beyond Birthday

I was listening to everything he had to say and from what I could tell, he already has a suspect. I already knew that I was going to be seeing him again, but I wanted to see my old friend now.

When L dismissed everyone, I remained seated. Watari was watching everyone leave, except for me. He walked up and asked if everything was alright.

"Hello again Watari, It's been a while, has it not?" I could see in his eyes that he knew it was me. "Layla, it has been to long child. How are you?"

"I am doing fine and how are you and L?" I asked the man who cared for me for a day, "I am L's handler and L is still L" Sounds like nothing has changed.

"May I come with you to see him Watari?" I asked, in hoping that I could see him sooner rather than later.

"If you would like to, I will take you back with me?" I smiled up at him, "That would be magnificent" I replied and he just chuckled at me.

"very well, get your things and we will go" I stood and was waiting for him to fold the computer up. I was waiting by the door when Watari walked up behind me.

"Ready?" I nodded my head as in a 'yes' gesture. I followed him out the back door and down a dark alleyway and across the street till I saw a shiny black Mercedes Benz.

Watari held the door open for me and I climbed in like I use to. He was in the driver seat starting the car. "Ready, Layla?" He asked me, "Yes watari, I am"

I can't believe I was going to see L again after so many years. Needles to say I was nervous. I was paying attention to where we were going, just incase I needed to find my way back.

I followed behind Watari as we entered the hotel, taking the elevator to the top, then proceeding to the door directly in front of us. Wateri took out a card key and the door opened.

The room was pitch black except for the illuminated computer screen that was on a table in the center of the room. I knew it was L that was in front of the monitor.

I moved forward finding that my feet were moving on their own accord to the hunched figure. I sat down beside L, looking at him, waiting for him to look at me.

After what seemed like a millenia, he looked at me. He was staring at me, not moving, not doing anything, just starring.

"Do I know you?" L finally said something to me. I was shocked, but most of all hurt, that someone of his intellect would forget me, I was after all his first friend.

"You may call me Layla" I told him. His eyes got bigger, that's when I knew that he has remembered who I was. "Yes. I do believe I do know you after all"

L said, back to me. "How have you been, L?" I was attempting small talk, which both of us were never good at. "Doing cases and becoming famous. You?"

He rimmed, but I'm sure that that wasn't his intent. "I have been serviving and working" He tilted his head to side as in a question to ask why to my answer of serviving.

"It's just me, the people who adopted me died" I told him, I knew Watari could hear me, even though he was in the back of the room. "I'm sorry" was all L said.

"It is quite alright, it wasn't like it was your fault L. How's the Kira case so far?" I decided to ask the haunting question. "This is my most difficult case yet"

He bent forward to pick up a piece of candy that was in a dish bowl. He hasn't changed, for that I was grateful. "you need my help on this case" I said.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and he knew that it was too. "Yes, I would most appreciate your help" He told me. "Then I shall help you"

I was looking at his computer and he had the first killings on the screen. "What do you have so far?" I need to know what he has so he can fill me in on the things that I don't know.

"I have so far 26 killings by heart attack all of which were killed in their cells between these times" I slid a piece of paper over to me to look at.

I wonder if there were any killings before these? "L, May a borrow you computer?" I asked, the black haired detective. "Sure" He said, to me.

I picked up the computer and sat it in front of me on the coffee table and I sat on the floor so it would be easier for me to type in what I wanted to know.

I was typing in the system 'resent killings' What popped up was a prostitute was found dead in an ally. Not what I was looking for.

But I scrolled down with the mouse and saw that two weeks ago, a man was holding up a day care and was holding people hostage.

Report says that the people and children came running out of the building, later on one of the workers said that 'he just fell dead on the ground'.

At the bottom of the report it says that he died of a heart attack. I think that this was the start of Kira and who ever Kira is, was testing what ever method he uses to kill.

"L, I believe that this man was the first of the Kira killings, why I saw this is because, I think he saw it on the news and decided to test out what ever method he uses to kill to see if it works"

I looked back at him on the couch and could tell by how still he was that he was think over what I just said. He was most likely going over percentages in his mind.

"There is a 78.9% chance that what you say, is accurate. I have already tested that he needs a name and a face to kill, he was able to kill Lind L Taylor without even being there"

It sounded like he was whispering the last part. "L, do you think I could stay here and help with the case, It would be easier for me to be here and help if anything urgent came up?"

I informed him of what I was thinking, "Yes, that is very good thinking and if I need field work done you would be perfect for the job" I was feeling a bit uneasy about being in the field, but I knew L wouldn't put me in danger either.

"Watari, would you get a room ready for Layla?" L said. I was already looking to working with L, then I remembered something that happened.

"L?" I looked at him as he was sliding the computer back over for him to use "Yes?" I took a breath then just said what I needed to, "I'm sorry about Beyond Birthday"

He stopped moving and went completely still. "I see that you have heard of that?" I nodded my head, I knew he would see the gesture.

"It was on the news when I visited LA" I told him how I knew about it. "Yes, it was rather disappointing that he turned out to be like that" Was all L said on the matter.

I remember when I was younger and he gave me three cases to work on, but he only let me solve two of them, 'cause that third case he hadn't finished yet.

I remember it was a murder/suicide and there was a picture that looked like L, but it wasn't L, who ever the boy was had red eyes, and on the news when they gave a description of the killer.

They Said the killer had 'Black shaggy hair, hunched back, dark bags under his eyes and sat with knees pulled to his chest' that was all they said on the matter.

My first thought went to L, till the next day they gave more about what the killer looked like, red eyes the color of crimson blood, loved to eat jam out of the jar and was obsess with numbers above peoples heads that he claimed he could see.

Then that's when my mind went to the picture. I did research on the case and found out that he did indeed go to Wammy's Orphanage.

I didn't meet him, but he arrived after I have left with my new family. In some way, it feels to me, like Beyond betrayed Wammy and L, and for that I was sorry.

"If I am to work with you there a some few thing that I will need. First: I need my own computer. Second: I will need everything on Kira that you have so far.

Third: I need to know what you plan to do in the future, 'cause, I know you have something up your sleeve and if you go to do something big, I want to know about it.

And last but not the least, don't put me in danger, okay? I am trusting you with my life here, L. I will do what you ask of me, but if you can keep me close"

That was all I said to my old friend before I heard the door open and Watari walk in the door "Lalya, your room is ready would you like me to show you to your room?"

I stood up and walked over to the man "Yes, that would be wonderful" I told him "See you, L" I said, looking at the hunched figure. He turned to look at me, nodded then went back to work.

I knew that was all I was going to get out of him, so I turned to Watari again and gestured with my hand for him to lead the way to me new room.

I was only four doors down the hall from L. I opened the door and was met with a suite sized room.

It was beautiful, white with gold trim walls, tiled slate floors, granite counter tops and leather furniture with silk drapes that matched the silk curtains.

"It is beautiful Watari, thank you" I said turning around to thank the old man "L was the one that wanted you to have this room" I'll need to thank L later when I see him again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: New help

I've been using the same room for a few days, but L said, that we will be changing hotels tomorrow, into the Grand Royal hotel. What I've heard about the hotel was that it was for the rich and famous.

L might not be the second one, but he sure was the first one. I was walking to the main room when I heard talking coming from behind the door.

I pushed it open and stepped in and saw that it was just L and Watari. L was still sitting in his chair, legs pulled up to chest with a cookie hanging out of his mouth while starring at me.

"Hello, L. Did you find anything new?" I asked, the male as I made my way to the black swivel chair be him. "Yes, it seems that this will be the last time I send Watari to the Interpol"

What he said has sparked my interest, "Why is that?" I ask L. "There will be no need for it, I will be seeing them soon enough. Watari, you may go to the meeting now" L said to Watari.

I waved to the old man as he walked pass me, "Bye Watari" I said. I turned back to me pc to switch it on and in less time that it would take a humming-bird to flap its wings, the screen was lit and ready to do my bidding.

I hacked into the Interpol cameras to see what was going on, you could see the Chief trying to get everyone in the meeting room before Watari got there.

By the time everyone was seated, Watari walked in front of all of them and sat the black case on the table and opened it.

I looked to my left to see L turn on the voice modifier, then he talked into it, "Hello, time as come for you to make a chioce, join me to cath Kira or leave the room, the choice is yours.

But please know that by choosing to help me catch Kira, you are risking your life, which means death is a high possibility. Take what time you need to make your choice, I'll be waiting"

Watari walked out of the room leaving the computer in there to see what was going on, it was rather interesting to see what they would say, who would stay and who would leave.

When Watari walked back into the room, there was only a hand full left. He walked back to the front of the room and stood by the computer.

"I see that you have made your choice, I would like to meet all of you, here is where I would like you to go" I saw L start typing in our address.

"I would like for you to think it over again, so before you come here think again, those of you who would like to stay will show up in two groups and arrive together"

L then shut off his computer and looked at me, "Are you ready for company?" He asked me. I just blinked at him "What will you call yourself?" I ask him.

I won't need another name seeing as how Layla isn't my real name after all. "Ryuuzaki, is what I will have them call me" In a strange way it fits him, but not as good as L does.

"Ok, sounds good" I said and turned back to my monitor and backed out of the Interpol's cameras. It was till nagging at me that Kira is going to college.

But which one? I was thinking about this for a few minutes till I got it. A college student, wants to rid the world of evil and wrong doers, has a god complex and thinks he is justice.

He is smart to be pulling this off, I will give him that, but not smart enough. "L, I believe that Kira will be going to touho university"

I was done pulling everything up on my window then turned laptop around so L could see what I was talking about. It was quiet for a few minutes then he spoke.

"I was thinking the same thing, we will show this to the members when they get here" Was all he said.

Not long after L said that. there was a knock on the door. "There here" I told L, he stood up and walked in front of the door and just stood there, then gestured to me to open the door.

I should have seen that coming, I stood up and opened the door, to reveal five Interpol Officers. "Please come in" I told them then stepped back to let them in.

"Hello, I am L". I shut the door and saw what they were all looking at. L, with hands in his pockets, scratching his foot with his toes, looking more awkward than ever.

I think he was doing this on purpose. There was silence, then one by one they started introducing themself. When they were done, L held up his hand with a finger pointed out to the Chef 'Bang'.

The Officer I know as Aizawa started yelling "If I was Kira you would be dead, please don't give out your name so carelessly in the future.

Follow me and place all cells phone and other electorial devises you have on that table" L said walking to a chair then sitting down on it facing the Officers.

I walked up beside L and pulled up a chair to sit beside the male. "You all know who this is I hope" L said, while pointing a finger at me. There were nods and 'Yes's' heard.

"Layla what are you doing here?" The Chef said, to me "I am helping L on solving the Kira case, I have been here for a few days already" I offered them the information.

"We thought after the first meeting you didn't want to help us?" "That was when I asked Watari to bring me to L" I said, after he was done talking. "How do you know L?"

Matsuda asked me, "I've known him from when I was younger, that is all you need to know" I told him. "Can we talk about the case or would you rather keep asking pointless questions?"

L said to all of them, I was thankful that he changed the subject. I gave him a short nod that he saw and blinked at me, I know that the blink was his way of say you're welcome.

"First things first, what do you know about Kira?" L asked, all of them. This went on for a few hours, till L called for Watari to go get the stuff.

The stuff, was a belt with a built-in GPS and fake IDs for all of them. Matsuda of course that it was 'cool' to have the gifts, while the other's, manly Aizawa that it was lying.

"In this case you can't give out your reall name, 'cause from this point on you most think of everyone as Kira, all Kira needs is a name and a face to kill"

Aizawa said nothing more on the matter and just excepted the belt and ID. "Now, before you leave, I would like to speak to all of you alone to make sure that none of you are Kira"

L said and stood up and walked to a room of to the side. "Chef you first" I said, to the man. I called all of them to take their turn, and after they were all done, L walked out with a sucker in his mouth.

"I have come to the conclusion, that none of you are Kira" I could tell that the men were relaxing at the news that they have just heard.

"I will see you all tomorrow, goodnight" L said, and I watch as they filed out of the door one by one. I shut the door behind them and walked up to L.

"So, what shall we do now?" I asked, the detective that was looking at me with a sucker hanging out of his mouth. "Go to bed and I will see you in the morning"

L said, to me and walked over to his chair and perched himself on top of his chair. I walked up beside L and picked up one of his suckers, "Thank you L" I said and was walking away before I heard him speak.

"That is stealing and I did not give you permission to take it" L was looking at me with black eyes "I will pay you back for my crime, but till then, goodnight L, I'll see you in the morning"

I told him with a hint of a smile on my face and sure enough, he had a small smile on his face too. I went to bed that night thinking of the new help we now have for the Kira case.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	10. Chapter 10: To-oh

Waking up the next morning was quite eventful. First: there was screaming, then followed by yelling and a thud just right after that.

Throwing my worm bare feet onto the cold tile floor below, stood up and put on what I assume to be a robe. Putting my arms through the holes were nothing shy of a piece of cake.

The only problem is, that the robe, is a few inch. longer then the edge of my fingers. After pushing the sleeves up a bit so I could tie the belt around myself, walked out to the main room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Good morning, Layla" I glanced over to see L, sitting in his chair eating something made of sweets. "Yes, good morning. I was sleeping till I heard screaming, yelling and then a thud.

I was just wondering if you would tell me why I heard such things in the morning, after all, it is only 5:30 in the bloody morning" I was being nice to him/them.

I was not a morning person at all, I like to sleep and dream. So as you know, one does need sleep to achieve dreaming and I can't get that with whatever it is that they are doing in here.

I shouldn't be surprised, after all, they are men. "Matsuda, was trying to give everyone coffee, when he slipped over the rug, right there..." L pointed to the rug by the door that led to the kitchen.

"...He screamed on the way down to the floor. The yelling was caused by the coffee landing on Mister Aizawa, and the thud was caused by the coffee table being flipped over in a failed attempt to avoid getting coffee on himself"

L, so kindly told me what happened. I was looking around the room, to see everyone looking at me. What were they looking at? Was there something on my face?

I looked down at myself and re-noticed that I was indeed, only wearing a white rob.(I was wearing my night-clothes under it, but they didn't know that).

And that fact, made me blush. I turned around on my heels and went back inside my room, to put on better clothing for the day then just a silk red night-shirt and shorts.

Finding some clothes in a closet that I didn't even know I had, picked out a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Not paying much a mind to when I walked out of my room for the second time this morning that I looked like L, but only I was a girl.

"Ooh, you look like L, Layla" Of course it would be Matsuda to state the obvious fact. "Yes, I didn't realize that till now, thank you" I told the happy-go-lucky detective.

I walked up to my chair by L and sat down. It was quiet, I glance over to see L, staring back at me with a stare that looked: intent to kill.

"Can I help you L?" I ask feeling somewhat uneasy under his heavy gaze. "You have silver in your eyes" I blinked my eyes a few times. Did I hear that right?

I'm sure I did. I looked at the men in the room and saw them hurry up to find something to do to look busy. So I wasn't the only one that heard that.

From the look on L's face, I don't think he meant to say that. He looked away and went back typing on his computer. I know I had silver in my eyes, it only shows when I'm relaxed.

I leaned over to the tray that was beside my laptop and plucked a cookie from it's plate and took a bite. All I can ay is 'Yum' Watari sure knows how to cook still.

After eating yet another cookie, I got an e-mail that popped up in the middle of my screen, it was an e-mail to attend to-oh University.

I was hearing 'dings' going off from all around the room, "Hey L, I just got an e-mail to go check out To-oh University." Was what Matsuda has said.

"Me to" I looked to see Aizawa looking at the chief, "Same here, I got one too" From the looks of it, it seems that everyone here has gotten an e-mail.

"L, do you know why this happened" I asked L, as I clicked on the button to open up the file. It looked like a regular e-mail that someone would send out to promote business.

"It looks like to me that it is nothing more to have people take a tour of the campus" L said, if that's true, then I could go look around and see if I can find anything that could be remotely related to Kira.

"Hey L, do you think that it would be a good idea to go look at the unv. to see if I find anything on Kira?" I peaked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, that would be fine, make sure you report everything back that you find" He said, back to me. "I will. It says here that the tour will be tomorrow at 10 a.m. and could take up to three hours, so I'll be back around 2, 2:30 depending on traffic"

I let them all know what time I was leaving and the times that I should be back, just incase anything should happen, you can never be to careful. This is Kira we are after.

"That is fine, I will tell Watari to get you a secure phone to use and a belt for you to wear tomorrow before you leave" I turned around to see his thumb in his mouth.

"Thanks L" I said to him. He just nodded his head and went back typing things on and into his computer. The next thing I hear is the voice of Ukida.

"Ryuuzaki, do you think that it's really a good idea to let her go by herself? She is going to be snooping around where Kira could be hiding"

What they don't know is that I am well capable of taking care of myself, but going up against someone who can kill you with just a name and face was a different matter in it's self.

But still, no one knows my name, they only know what I look like, so still I should be safe. "She will be fine, after all if anything shall happen, she will have the belt and a cell phone on her person"

L let him and all of them know for that matter, that I would be safe. And besides, there will be a ton of people around in case something was to get out of hand.

"I will be fine, but thank ou for being worried" I gave him a worm smile, to let him know that what I said, was meant. He gave me a nod and went back to his work.

The time flew by like someone threw a clock out the window. It was already 10:30 p.m. and the city was still buzzing with life.

I was standing by the window wall, looking out over the bright lit city, "Layla, L wanted me to give these to you before you left"

I turned to see Watari, holding out a deep-red cell phone and a black belt for me to take, "Thank you and tell L I say thanks as well" I asked the old man.

In a way he was like a grandfather to me, I never stopped thinking about him, not even after I was adopted. I still remember.

I sat down on the floor, putting my head against the glass and looked down. I was pretty far up in the night sky but not to far, you could still tell people apart.

"We will be changing hotels in the morning, so when you are done with the tour, I will have Matsuda pick you up and bring you to the Royal" I looked up to see L looking down at me.

"I'll go pack then" I went to stand up when L held his hand out, in a gesture to stop my movement, "That wont be necessary, Watari will pack you're things for you"

He put his hand back inside his pocket and looked out the window. "It's a nice night isn't it?" I asked L, he wasn't moving but just standing there enjoying the view.

"Yes, it is a nice night, a nice night for Kira to strike again" With so few and simple words, a moment, can be ruined in a blink of an eye.

With the last words he said, he walked away and out of the room, leaving me, still sitting on the floor looking after him. Times are getting hard.

L is starting to stress, even though he doesn't show it. By the time I was ready for bed it was already 11 p.m. I was getting up no later than 9, so why not stay up a bit late?

I was done changing into my night-clothes and was unfolding my blanket and sheet from being tucked under the mattress, when there was a knock that sounded upon my door.

"Yes?" I called to whoever was behind the door, The door was pushed open and in stepped L. I thought he already retired for the night? "Yes L?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I was wanting to tell you to make sure that you remember all the people who are taking the tour with you, it could be useful in the case", I was done with my bed when I replied.

"Of course, I won't forget. If there is anything else, I won't be leaving till 9:30 in the morning, just in case you need to inform me of other things"

I told him. I wasn't trying to sound, whats the word, snotty? Grumpy. Dare I say a bit bitchy? But it wasn't my intent and I'm sure that he knew that to after all, he is L.

"I will tell you if there is anything else, but for now, goodnight" He turned around and walked out of my room, closing the door behind himself as he left.

With L gone, I can finely go to bed and hopefully not to be woken up early by anyone (Matsuda) tripping and spilling coffee again.

* * *

**IF ONLY YOU KNEW THE JOB i HAVE WOULD YOU THEN UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS NOW, SO HARD FOR ME TO UPTADE, BUT HERE YOU GO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THIK.**

**^.^**


	11. Chapter 11:New Resort

Sleeping soundlessly through the night was quite relaxing. Matsuda not spilling coffee, L not trying to prove his point and most deffinatly not Aizawa yelling at Matsuda for doing something, well Matsuda-ish.

My room was getting brighter by the sun, so I lifted up my left eye lid to see what time it was, the clock read 9 o'clock a.m.

I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock again, making sure that I read the time right. And sure enough, I read it right.

I swung my legs over my bed and went to the washroom to take a shower to get ready for the day. After drying myself off, I stepped out of the washroom and into my room and waltz my way to my walk in closet.

I decided with a pair of black slacks, black slip on shoe's and a red dress shirt. I stepped out of my room to see L, crouching on my bed. "L, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to sit beside him.

"I was making sure that you were ready for today's events?" L said, while looking at me. "I am. Will Watari be taking me to To-oh?" I asked the black-haired man sitting beside me.

"He shall, yes. And I will have him pick you up so you won't get lost trying to find the new hotel" He put his thumb in his mouth after speaking. "That would be great, thank you, L" I said to the detective.

"You will be needing to use a different name when you arrive at To-oh. You're alias 'Layla' does not to be too well-known while you're here in Japan, so think of a new alias and let me know" He finished saying and stood up.

"Okay than L, you can call me Lizzy for the time being" I told him. He turned round to look at me. "That name does not suit you, it's to hyper of a name, but that is what you shall be called while outside of the task force"

I'm not really sure of how to take what he has just said to me, but I will take it as a compliment none the less. "Thank you, I guess?"

L started back walking out my bed room door and I just followed after him like I was walking him out. "I shall be down in five minutes, just need to finish my hair" I informed him.

I opened the door to let the man through and he just said 'alright' and walked away. Shutting the door and going back to my room to get my hair put up, decided to wear the belt that he has given me.

When all of that was all wrapped up and taken care of, I went to the main room and saw everyone sitting around, doing paper work and what not.

"I'm going now L, and shall return in a few hours. Don't forget to pack all of my things please" I asked the young detective that was sitting in his chair, eating what looks like to be pudding and cookies.

"Worry not, everything shall be in your room at the new hotel when you arrive" L said spinning in his chair to look at me. "Thank you. Well, wish me luck gentleman" I said.

Then turned on my heels and walked to the elevator that would take me down to the lobby, and out to see Watari, standing by L's car. "Hello Watari" I greeted the old man.

"Good morning miss Lizzy" I see that L as already informed every one of my new name. "Yes, It really is a good morning" I said, as he opened the door for me to get inside.

Pulling up to the curb Watari got out and opened the door for me, "The tour shall be around three hours long, so please be back thirty minutes after that" I asked the man with a smile.

"Of course Miss Lizzy, L would not want you to be waiting anymore then you have to" Watari said with a worm smile, "Thank you" I said to him, then walked off to get registered.

The line wasn't that long of a wait roughly around tem minutes or so. Stepping up to fill out a piece of paper, a women in a dress suit started talking to me.

"Hello there, and welcome to the tour of To-oh. You'll just be sighing here and writing your name on this sticker, then wait in that group by the wall and the tour will start soon" The women said.

I was finished and did as she asked. I waited in a group of rowdy teens that looked like they had no business of being here. The were just wasting their time.

They were wearing on my last nerve, when someone stood beside me and started talking or rather chatting with me. "They really have no chance in getting in here, but it's a way of To-oh to let the outsiders see what it would feel like, to get into one of the best collages in Japan."

A male voice was saying. I turned my head to see who it was, and to my surprise or rather dismay, it was Light Yagami. Prim suspect of the Kira case as of late.

I was thinking about what to do, but in the end, I thought that it would be best to stay on his good side and try to befriend him. I knew L would be somewhat 'happy' about that and also be a bit worried.

"Yes, it is rather snotty in a way that they would do that, I mean yes, we are smarter but that doesn't make us better, but still, that gives them no right to rub it in there face's like this" I replied back the Yagami-Kun.

"You are a smart one, hi my names Yagami Light, but you can call me Light" He bowed when he was finished introducing himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Light-kun, my name is Sora Lizzy, but you may call me Lizzy" I did a little bow of my head but nothing to fancy, I wasn't about to bow to Kira himself.

I could see Light trying not to smile at the name I just gave him, "Yes, my name is funny, when I was a kid I got picked on, they would call my, sky lizard" I told him.

"I see, well, I won't pick on you, we are too old to behave that way, don't you think?" He gave me one of his famous smiles. It's the smile that would make any girl go girl, but not me.

"I don't think the older you get the more mature you should act, people will like you for who you are not for behaving your age" I told him.

If your suppose to get more mature with age, then L should act his age, not like a fourteen year old child most times.

The others don't see it, but when there not around, L eases up a bit, not much, but enough to see what's hidden behind those eyes of his for a quick second.

"I guess you're right on that too. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you don't look Japanese?" Light asked me. "I'm part American and part Canadian" I lied to him.

He looked a bit shocked at what I have told him, "That is kind of cool. I've never met someone of that origin before, I can now say I have though" He looked back at me with a little smile.

"Yes, I suppose you can" I gave him a smile back. "Can I have everyone's attention please, thank you. We shall begin our tour through To-oh, please take all the notes you want and ask all the questions till you can't speak. Now lets begin." The man said, over a PA system.

Everyone started walking but I hung back. I'm not really fond of being squished between people. After the crowed was a few feet in front of me, I started to fallow behind, like a dog to its owner.

"You don't like crowds I take it?" Light said, coming up from behind me. "I'm not really the kind of person that likes being squished between people, I know that's saying a lot, considering I'm here in Japan" I said to him.

The last part I said as a sort of joke in my case, 'cause everyone knows that Japan is overly populated and since I don't like crowds, I came to the wrong place.

I heard a bit of snickering coming from my side, so I turned to see Light, with his hand covering his mouth. "Are you alright, Light-kun?" I asked, cause I was a bit concerned.

"I'm fine Lizzy-chan. I just found the last part of what you said funny, seeing as how you're in Japan and all" His eye's held a tiny sparkle in them, which tells me that what I said was funny.

"We will now be entering the south wing of the building, that houses everything and anything about Law" Me and Light both looked forward to see what was going on.

The building to say the least was huge, and the class rooms were just as extravagant.

"It seems that the tour will have to be cut short, do to inclimate weather. We will reschedule the tour where we left off and inform you of the day that has been chosen. We do apologize about the inconvenience. If you all would just fallow me please, I will show you to where the tour began"

The man finished saying, and we started making out way back to the front of the building. Great. Just great, know I'll have to call Watari to come and pick me up.

I was patting down my pockets to try and find my phone, but to no avail, It seems that I didn't bring it with me. In the end I decided to just go on and push the button on my belt.

I waited out front and looked up at the sky, in any moment, the sky would open up and it would be raining cats and dogs as they say.

"Are you waiting to be picked up?" I looked down and to my right to see Light, standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Yes, I'm waiting on my neighbor to pick me up" I made Watari out to be my neighbor, just incase he brought L with him.

"Will he be long?" Light asked me. "Any minutes I'm sure" I said, and started looking out towards the street to see if a can find L's car.

Just as I was about to look away, I saw L's car pull up and stop. Watari stepped out of the car while his arm was inside of his coat, "Are you ready to go home Lizzy?" I stood up and nodded my head.

"It was nice meeting you Light-kun, Bye" I waved and walked off to the car. I opened the door myself and stepped in the car. When I looked in front of me, I saw L.

"Hello L, sorry I pushed the button, I was careless and forgot my phone in my room, the tour was over and I had no other way of getting in hold with Watari or you. I didn't feel like being around Light much longer, he was what do the teens call them now-a-days, 'weird'. So I pushed the button." I told him.

"That is alright Layla. I put a tracker on you and a recorder also, just incase something were to happened to you." He said. "You could of asked me L to wear them and I would not have minded" I lightly scolded him.

"Where would the fun be in that" He pouted like a fourteen year old child and stuck a lolli pop in his mouth. "What Hotel are we going to be staying in now, L?" I asked the genius.

"We will be staying at the Sora Resort, one of Japans most glamorous Resorts" L said, then leaned over to the mini fridge and pulled out a plate of cookies. leave it to L to have sweets everywhere.

"Would you like a cookie Layla?" Was L actually asking me if I wanted one of his cookies? That has never happened before. "Thank you, L" I said as I leaned forward to take a cookie.

I was a few inches away when he pulled the plate back, away from my reach. "L?" I was all I said when Watari hit a bump in the roan that sent my falling forward into L and his plate of cookies.

L caught me and saved his plate of cookies. "I am really sorry L, I did not mean to fall on you. Really I am most sorry for doing so" I was so shocked at what had just happened.

"It is quite alright Layla, you did not hurt me one bit, but I can't say the same for this one cookie thought" He held up a cookie that was broke in many pieces. "I am sorry" I said again.

"To make up for it, this will be you're cookie" L said, and handed me the cookie that was crumbling in his hands and crumbled a bit more as it landed in mine.

"If that is the price I shall pay it" I gave L a worm smile, showing him that I too, was also playing along with him. "We are here Ryuuzaki" Watari said, through the now cracked window of the car.

"Thank you Watari" I was done with the cookie and opened the door and stepped out of the car. I turned around and was looking for Watari.

"He must have gone inside to check us in, do you mind if I escort you inside Ryuuzaki?" I asked L, that was still waiting inside the car. "Yes that would be fine" He said.

I saw him slip on a mask that looked like a wide-eyed baby face. Kind of creepy for my standards. He held out a long black cloak for me to hold.

I grabbed the cloak and I flung it out and waited for L to step out. L stepped out and stood up or well, as up as he could.

Then I flung the cloak over him and covered him up, still showing the mask though, so he could see where to walk.

"May I park the car Miss?" I looked up at the valet, "Yes, that would be lovely, the keys are in it" I told the young man. He pulled out a slip and handed it to me.

L was beside me and I through my arm over his mid back and pulled him forward with me, so we could get in the building and up to his room.

We walked through the doors that were opened for us and made our way to the elevator's. We stopped in front of the elevator's and a hand reach forward and pushed the up button.

I turned to look at the owner of the hand, and found it to be Watari. "The car will be parked, valet styled if that is alright" I dug in my pocket and handed Watari the slip.

"Thank you my dear, here is the key to the room, the number to the room is written on the card" I take it as Watari walked away to go check up on the car.

The elevator arrived and we stepped inside. I pushed the button for the top floor. The doors slid shut and away we go, up in a metal box.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. I still had my arm around L as I stepped out of the elevator. I looked at the card and it said room 'one'.

I saw the sign and room 'one' was at the end of the hall. It didn't take to long to reach the room, I rubbed the card against the door handle and it clicked open.

I stepped aside and let L enter first, then I stepped in behind him and shut the door. "It's closed, you can take off the cloak and mask now" I told L.

He slid the cloak off of himself, but had a bit of trouble trying to get the mask off. "Here, L, let me help" I said to him.

I grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him forward to a chair, then sat him down in it. "Hold still, let me try to get you're hair from being tangled" I told him.

It took a bit to get the hair from being tangled around the black elastic wire. "There you are, L" I slid the mask up off his head, my eyes following the mask as I pulled it up and off of him.

When I looked back down, (mask still above now both of our heads) I was no more than five inches away from his face. My face was starting to heat up and from the looks of it so was L's.

"I am sorry, again L" I said, and eased back away from him and sat the mask down in his hands and walked away to find the kitchen. I so need a drink as of now. And I never had a drink before.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**^.^**


	12. Chapter 12: Thought

The room Watari has gotten for us to use and what I believe to share also, was quite beautiful. Tile floors and nice sway carpet in the rooms (from what I could tell), so far.

I turned a corner, and to my luck found the kitchen. Just like the rest of the room, it was short nothing magnificent. After being stunned for a short second, walked to the fridge and rummaged around, but the only thing I found to drink, was strawberry milk. L.

I pulled out the white container that held the pink liquid inside it and sat in on the counter. I was opening up different cabinet doors till I found the glasses. I reach up and grabbed two of the clear crystal glasses and poured L and myself a glass.

I turned around after putting the drink back in the fridge and saw L, looking at me. "Hello, L" I said, and slid the glass over to him. "Thank you, Layla. May I ask you a question?" L asked me.

"Yes, you may" I said. "Why did you walk away from me, when all you were doing was helping me take off the mask?" Somewhere in my mind, I knew that L would bring that back up, but a part of me wished that he wouldn't.

"I am not use to being close to people, as I just was with you earlier" I told him. I did not lie to him, but I didn't tell the truth either. The only people who I was close to, was the people who had adopted me so long ago.

"I see. I also agree with you on that. I am not use to being close to others, other than Watari" L said, then finished drinking his strawberry milk. I nodded as into tell him that I understand.

"When will Watari be back?" I asked L. "He should be back momentarily" Was all that L has said. "I see" Was what I have replied with. I rinsed my glass off in the sink and put it on a towel that was laid out to dry.

Out of the blue my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked to the person on the other end. "Hello, my I speak with Lizzy please?" Now knowing where this call is coming from, felt more at ease with talking to the person.

"Yes, this is she?" I said back, with L looking at me with a look of interest. "Hello Miss Lizzy, my name is Ren, I work at To-oh University. I am calling you for a reschedule of the tour that was canceled earlier today?"

"Oh, yes that was quite a shame. I was looking forward to seeing what everyone was talking about. With the lovely landscape, to the halls the are alined with work and achievement's" I said politely to Ren.

"Yes, that is a shame, which is why I'm seeing if you would like to reschedule for another tour?" Ren said. I looked at L and saw him nod his head, as in saying 'yes'. "Yes, I would very much love to have another look at the college" L was still nodding his head, but just ever so slightly.

"Wonderful. I will have you down for tomorrow around noon, and don't worry, they won't walk around the places that you have already visited. Till tomorrow, Lizzy?" The man asked. "Yes, till tomorrow" I answered him, then hung up my phone.

"I'll be going back to To-oh again tomorrow for another tour, It'll be at noon. Will Watari be able to take me?" I asked L. "He will be waiting for you at the car at 11:30" L walked away but then stopped at the door and spoke again. "Don't forget your phone this time, Layla" He said, then walked out of the room.

"I won't forget, L" I rinsed out the glass he left on the counter, and sat it beside mine. I walked through the door that L walked threw, and saw him already on a computer, hard at work.

I left him there to explore the rest of the suite, that I will be sharing with him and Watari. I found two rooms. One was just a room with a closet and the other room has it's own bathroom it.

Knowing Watari, he will give me this room to use, so I can have my own privacy. And the fact that my bags were already siting on the bed. Watari must have brought everything up while L and I were in the kitchen.

I walked over to the sliding door and slid it open. Stepping outside in the worm but cool Japanese weather, looked out over the city and was enjoying the amazing view.

Everything was bright. The sun was behind the buildings and was casting a brilliant yellowish-orange glow in between the buildings. Cars were beeping at one another in the rush hour traffic, trying to get to where they need to be.

Looking down from where I was standing, people looked like tiny ants. Them, walking around without a care in the world, and ignorant of what has been bestowed upon the world.

A killer. The greatest killer that there ever was and hopefully shall ever be. Kira. It is most troubling when you disconnect yourself from everything, and just stand back and watch the world for what it is, and not looking at it blindly, so it may appear to be beautiful.

This world is tainted, yes. But what Kira is doing and the power that he poses, is far from what any evil being would ever have dreamed to have. I wonder if L was thinking outside the box? I wonder if he is thinking along the same line as I was? Supernatural.

Should I bring the idea up, or just let it pass? In the end, I decided that I would tell him, but not yet. I'll tell him when we both sit down and go over what new information that has discovered.

"Do you like the view?" I was brought out of my deep thought by a voice. I spun around and saw L, standing behind me with his right hand in his pocket, while the other was holding a poky stick to his mouth.

"I love the view. Did you pick this room for it's view or was it just coincidence?" I asked the poky-eating man, and turned back around to look at the view. "The view. The most I would ever to being apart of the world, was by stepping out onto a balcony" He stepped forward and was now standing beside me.

"Well, I must say L, you picked a breath-taking view" I praised him for his good taste in view. "I agree with you on that Layla, I picked a good view" He said then walked back into the room.

I turned to watch his retreating form, "Is something the matter L?" I questioned. "The only thing that is wrong, is that I ran out of poky. I'm going to have Watari bring some more sweets. Do you want anything?" I turned his head to look at me with those round eyes of his.

"Some Tootsie roles would be lovely" I told. Him nodded hid head just once. "Come, Layla. Let us get back to work on the case, it won't solve it's self you know" He said, and went back retreating out of my room.

I took one last look at the view before I stepped back inside and slid the door shut, to the world that must be saved from it's self. I walked back to the main room and saw L, sitting with his knees to his chest and typing at an amazing speed, that I could have sworn that no man-maid computer could keep up with.

But his computer was keeping up just fine with the speed that he was typing at. He was surrounded by bowls filled with different kinds of sweets. He paused in his typing to pick up a piece of some unknown candy to me and popped it into his mouth, then went right back to typing.

I took what last bit of steps I need, and sat down beside L. I had one foot tucked under me, while the other was bent to my chest.

"So far, Kira has been killing criminals that have recently been shown on TV. No more than five minutes after they've appeared, they die of a heart attack. From what I have gathered, Kira needs a name and a face to kill, he can kill from a distance, does not need to be present to kill and any criminals name that has been spelled wrong on TV, has not died. That is what I have so far" L finished saying.

I guess now is the time to tell L, about what I thought of earlier. "While I was standing on the balcony, I thought of something. What if what Kira is using to kill, wasn't from anything that can be found on earth. What if he is using something that is supernatural?"

There I said, but I'm starting to feel as though I shouldn't have said anything. Why? Because L isn't saying anything. He ate a few more pieces of candy, then spoke with the voice of an emotionalist man.

"Yes, I have also considered that form of thought also. I'm surprised that you thought of such a thing too, but then again, you were going to be living at Wammy's as a successor to L" He turned and looked at me. I could have sworn that I saw a hint of a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

But as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	13. Chapter 13: Tie

Staying up till the early morning when there was a tour to be taken the following Noon, was a mistake. I must have past out in the living room 'cause I awoke to the sounds of pecking and a slight 'hum' noise.

"I see that you have finally decided to grace me with your presence". I blinked my eyes a few times before my vision cleared. "Your welcome I suppose", I said to L.

"It is ten O'clock, I believe Layla that you should be getting ready to take another tour at To-Oh". He stated as a matter-of-act. "Yes, your right. Excuse me while I get ready".

I said to the man who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch that I was laying on. "Of course". He said to me as I walked into my room.

I got ready with the time that was left and met Watari down by L's car. The Mercedes to be exact. "Are you ready Layla?" Watari said to me as I approached him.

"Yeah, we can go. Thanks". I said to the old man as he opened the door for me to enter the back seat of the car. It wasn't long before he shut my door, that he was in the front seat with the car started.

The traffic was calm and everyone seemed to be driving normal. No speeders or reckless drivers, just your run of the mill drivers. I hope that this meant that it was going to be a good day? I hope.

I must have been deeper in thought then what I thought I was, for I was pulled out of it by Watari, announcing that we were at the college. "Be safe, Miss Layla". He told me, then got back in the car and drove away.

I walked back up to the main building and saw a small group in a corner. There was one person that was waving to me from the group, I couldn't tell who it was till I got closer. Come to find out that it was Light Yagami himself.

And here I hoped it was going to be a good day. "I'm surprised to see you here again Miss Lizzy". Light stated to me, as I was right at the group. "Why does that 'surprise' you Light-Kun?" I asked, and was looking around to find our guide.

"Just that I didn't think I would see you here at the second tour. At least not till we started class". He told me. "I see", I replied to him. "Hello everyone, and welcome back to the second tour of our college. The weather man said that it won't rain today, so, let the tour begin". Ren said, and walked off with the group following behind him.

"We are now entering the Grand Hall. This room is for ceremonies, graduations and things of that manner". Ren said as we walked past the door. Looking inside the door, the Grand Hall was well, Grand.

"Are you coming Lizzy-Chan?", Chan? since when does Yagami call me Chan? "Yes". I said and walked past him to catch up to the rest of the group. "If you would all gather around, last years A's student would like to speak".

I look up to see a young man no older than me or Light. "Hello, I'm Shayne Lee. I was the Honor Roll student for all the years I was here and I am glad to see so many bright individuals wanting to attend this college." He was done speaking and looked back at Ren.

"Thank you Shayne Lee. That concludes the rest of the tour. If you would like more information about our college, please follow me and I will help you as much as I can" Ren said and started walking away, a small group of people trailing behind him.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Light asked me. "No, I believe I can handle this part on my own. It was nice seeing you again Light-Kun". I said and walked away to a bench that was in front of the college.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the black phone and called Watari. "Hey, I'm done. Come pick me up", I said to Watari. _"I'll be there in ten minutes, my Dear" _ Watari said, then we hung up the phone.

I put the phone back in my pocket and just watched the cars drive by. "You waiting to get picked up to?" Light said from beside me. "Yes, I am". I said to the boy who was starting the bother me. "Mind if I wait with you? The bus isn't here yet". Light asked and took a seat with out me telling him that he could.

"No, not at all, be all means". I said and slid down to give him more room, and to put more room between us. "When will your ride be here?" Light asked me, as I was still looking out into the cars that were basing by.

"He said ten minutes". I told him. "Have you always lived here Layla-Chan?" Light was trying to make small talk, the lest I could do was humor him. "No. I was born far from here, but I did grow up here". I was giving him what he wanted, but just barely. "What about you Light-Kun?" I was curious about what he would say.

"I was born and raised here". I said. "Was that fun?" I looked at him as I said this. "Yeah it was. Growing up being the best was something. I mean don't get me wrong it was hard to get like this, but ever since I could remember, I always wanted to be like my father." I could tell that he was proud of his father.

"Your father must be proud of you and everything that you have achieved". I replied back to the young man. "I think he is, I mean I barely see him anymore but, yeah he is". Light looked at me with a glow in his eyes, not one of a killer, but one of a son that has the of a loving father.

"I can see that that means a lot to you, and it should, the moment when a parent is proud of their child and the child to feel that. Its amazing". I told him. And looked back out into the traffic and saw Watari, pulling up to the curb.

"I'll se you later Light-Kun". I waved and opened the back car door and slid in and saw L, sitting on the far end of the car. I hurried up and shut the door before Light could see in.

"L, must you always scare me when I get into one of your cars?" I asked him with a hint of a smile on my lips. "Yes, well one would think you would be used to it by now' He replied with his own hint of a smile.

"Where to sir?", Watari asked L. "Back to the room please, Watari", L asked the man and Watari drove off in the direction of the hotel we are staying at.

"Anything new that you have found out?" L asked me as he pulled a piece of candy out from his pocket. "Not anything at the moment just that he is following in his fathers foot steps". I told him.

"I figured as such". L said, and went quite after that. Watari parked in the under ground parking lot and we exited the car and made our way to the elevator.

I pushed the button to the room that we were on, and away we go. Being lifted into the air by a metal box. Watari stayed behind to make sure that the kitchen was fully staffed to handle L's sweet tooth.

The elevator 'Dinged' at a floor to allow an elderly couple in. "Oh, hello dearie's". The old lady said to us. "Hello, Ma'am" Me and L moved over to the side to allow them more room.

"What floor Ma'am?" I asked the lady. "Second from the top". She answered. I pushed in the button she asked for and just waited till someone said something, or just stayed in the silence that was slowly consuming us.

"What floor are you two staying on?" The lady asked me. "We are staying on the top Ma'am." I informed her. "Who, isn't that the Honeymoon sweet?" She questioned me. "Why, yes it is". L answered her this time. What was he thinking?

"Does that mean that you two are on your Honeymoon?" The old lady was getting a smile on her face. I needed to set this straight before it got to out of hand.

"Actual..." I was starting to say before L cut in. "...Yes we are. I believe if I'm right that we are on our third day? She wanted to see France for the first day than Paris on the second day, now Kanto Japan for the third day. Tomorrow we should be packing to leave for Fiji" L said with a satisfied smirk.

I was stunned at what L had just told this couple. I mean, do we look like a couple to you? No. What was going through his head was beyond me. All I know is, when this couple get's off at their floor, he is getting drilled with questions.

'Ding' "Well dear's, you two have fun and stay safe, that Kira fellow is a nasty one". The lady said before waving at us and dragging her husband out of the elevator.

The doors shut and I turned to fully look at L. "I wish you would not stare so hard, you might burn a hole through my head". Was he trying to be funny? I think he is.

"Why?". Was the only thing I asked, before the door's flew open again and L stepped out and walked away. I followed behind him and watched as he sat down and started typing on his computer.

I walked in front of his computer, kneeled down and shut the laptop. It was a good thing he was fast, cause if not, his fingers would be squished right now.

"I hope you know that that was rather rude, I mush ask that you please reframe from doing this again in the future". I told me. "Why did you tell them that?". I was wanting these answers and he was going to give them to me.

"It was the only logical thing. They won't bother us and they think we are traveling for our Honeymoon. Now if anything gets linked back to here they will just say that we left for Fiji and is far away from here, when really we are still in the city, just a different hotel" L told me like it was this simplest thing in the world to him.

"Fine" I said, and lifted his laptop screen back up so he can continue his work. "My apologies, L" I said to the shaggy hair man, and stood up and walked away. "No need, you were just wanting to know why I did what I did." L said and went back typing on his keyboard.

I was inside my room and was changing clothes when a knock came from my door. "Yes?" I asked to whom ever it was behind my door. "May I come in?" It was L.

"One moment please." I called to him and finished buttoning my black baggy pants and slid my black T-shirt on. "Come in", I called to him to enter.

I walked out of my closet and shut the door, when I turned around I was right in front of L. I was only three or so inches away from his person. "I'm sorry, L" I said, and stumbled back a foot.

"No worry's, It is quite alright, I was the one who was too close when you exited your closet". He said, and walked over to my bed and sat down like a normal person. Feet on the ground, but with hands still in those pockets.

"Is there something wrong, L?" I asked, and walked over to him and stood in front of him. He was looking at the ground or his feet. "We are moving hotels, please pack everything and be ready to leave for tomorrow". He told me and stood up and walked to my door, he had the door held open and was about to walk out it, when he paused and said,

"One more thing, Why did it bother you so when I said that we were on our Honey moon? I was just curious as to why you over reacted to this?" L asked me this questioned, and honesty... I didn't know how to answer him.

"I'm afraid that I don't know how to answer the question that you just asked". I told him the truth, I would never lie to him, and he knows it. "That is fine". He said and walked out my door and shut it behind him.

Was he sad? Angry? Or just as he said, curious about why I acted like that when he spoke of us being a couple, and that we were on a Honeymoon, that doesn't exist? Sometimes, this geniuses of a man, confuses me.

I walked out of my room and saw L, sitting in a spinner chair with his laptop on his knees, spinning in a circle. How is that possible? I'm still trying to figure that out for myself. How wasn't he getting sick? Again, still trying to figure that out.

"L, Is there anything you need me to do?" I asked the spinning man. There was nothing that I could think of that I could do. I was done with To-Oh for now, till it's time to take the entrance exams. And Watari, was taking care of his sweet's.

Which left me to ask him, what can I do. "You can call Watari and tell him it is time for the Task Force to come here". He told me. I pulled out my phone and called Watari, and told him what to do. After that was done, I was left again, with nothing to do.

"He has it taken car of, L. Is there anything else you want me to do? I have nothing to do, so I can help on anything you need done for now till the Task Force gets here". I informed him.

"I am also finished till they arrive, would you care to play a friendly game of chess?". L stood up from his chair and sat the laptop on the floor, then he walked into a side-room and walked back out into view with a box in is hands that read _'chess'_.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a game or two". I said, and sat down in front of L. "I will be black if you don't min."' L stated and sat up his pieces. "Not at all", I replied to the man in front of me.

He was done setting up his pieces and was waiting on me to finish. "White moves first". L stated to me. I nodded to him to let him know that I have heard him. I made my move then him and back to me. This game of chess wasn't timed at all, but by the way we were playing, it might as well have been.

This game was by far the most difficult one that I have played. Playing with my parents when they were alive, was easy, of course I let them win most of the time, it made them feel good. And it made me feel good to when I seen them smile.

I heard the door open and foot steps walking in, and I know that L heard it too. But neither of us was going to look up and get distracted by what was going on around us.

This game lasted for a while. The Task Force was here and was watching me and L battle it out. Every now and then you would hear Matsuda say something, but to only get hushed by Aizawa or one of the others.

They knew not to interrupt us, for we were on a mission. We were seeing who would win and who would lose, not for the soul fact to be called a winner or a loser, but to see how much the both of us have grown and yes, being called a winner would give the other some brownie points.

L and I could both tell that the game was coming to an end, with only six pieces left, three for me and three for him. This was going to be the hardest part. L moved in close to my night, only to have me swing around with my queen.

I took out his bishop and was waiting for his move. He pushed out his queen and was ready for me. I pushed out my night and was trying to corner his king, only to have him swipe it away by his queen.

with only four pieces left. My king and queen, and his king and queen. We both new that the game was I tie. "Good game, L" I said to him while looking at him. " was a good game, I do believe you would have made a great successor to L, if you would have stayed". L said, and began to put the game up.

I helped pick up the pieces that were placed everywhere around where L and I sat. "Thank you, Layla" L said to me and walked doff to put the game up. He then immerged from the room with a phone to his ear and a piece of candy hanging from his two fingers.

"Yes, I see. Thank you." L said to who ever was the other line with him. "It seems that ten more people have died of heart attacks in the past hours". He stated as he made his way to the couch.

"What!" Chief said or more like yelled. He was now standing was walking over to where L was currently sitting. "As I said, 'Ten more people have died of heart attacks in the past hour'" L re-stated.

"When will we be getting the paper works on them?" The Chief said. "They are sending it to me now as a matter of fact. And when it gets here, I'm going to have it copied, and you will dived yourself into groups, and find out if there are any connections to any or all of them" L finished saying.

In little to no time at all. L's E-mail was full, and he was printing them out for Matsuda to copy. "Mister Matsuda, please copy about 20 of each paper, then hand them out."

L asked the, all-to-happy-man. "Yes, sir", Matsuda said to L, and then did what he was told. I was by myself as I didn't want to be paired with any of them, it's not that there is anything wrong with them, its' just that I work better alone sometimes, and that time is now. We were going at it and still we didn't find anything.

One-by-one we were slowly crashing and falling asleep where we dropped. Matsuda laid on Aizawa's lap. Mogi was leaning against a wall with paper work around his feet. Ukida and Ide were slouching on each other. Chief was the only one that was going strong with L and I. I stood up and walked over to L

I bent down so I was at ear level with him. "L, I think you should send them home for the night?" I told him. He turned his head and saw the Task Force, sleeping everywhere save for Chief Yagami. "Yes, you may send them home". He said and turned back to typing.

I stood up and walked over to the chief and told him that he could go home. I then walked over to Mogi and pushed his foot and told him to head home. The last group I woke up was Matsuda and Aizawa. Aizawa had to help Matsuda out of the room before he fell down and hurt himself.

"I'm going to bed L, goodnight", I told the insomniac man as I past his chair. "Thank you for your hard work Layla, and goodnight sleep tight."

I shut the door to my room and changed into my sleeping clothes. I was never more thankful to feel the softness of my bed or the warmth of my blanket so much, till now. With one last deep breath from my lungs, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next day will us.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


End file.
